A Complexed Understanding
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Karin is 15 and trying to make a living after her parents death. When she tries to enroll in a school, they won't accept any more girls! So she goes in, as a boy! While keeping her life in order-someone had to fall for her, unaware of her true gender. KxK
1. A Puzzling Day

**Okies, last night I was watching Loveless for good-ol' times sake. xD Then I came up with this idea. My friend also brought up the subject so I had to do it.**

**Hehe, never knew I would do this, right:333 ****Or did you? o.e**

**Anyways. ****Enjoy my fans.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rawer'z. Don't own. I don't want to put this for every chapter because I get annoyed. So this counts for everything. :D**

**B.t.w: This is from _Karin's_ P.O.V.**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You bastard. I'll make you pay for this!"

Is what I said to the blond kid, I was soaked with dirty mop water-god, it reeked! I was going to get my revenge. On just the first day I'm already getting bullied! The damn playboy will die and I will have the last laugh!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Oh, wondering what's happening? Let's rewind, shall we?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I'm your everyday, 15-year old girl who just transferred into a new town. Well, I'm not really considered 'normal.' Before my parents died, they gave me a ring; a very beautiful ring. Guess what, I can transform into a mini goddess with all kinds of cool powers! Awesome? I know. Well, back to what I was doing. . . I manage to find a small house that I can afford so my living is alright. Even though I'm new this town, I got pretty adapted to this place. During my free time from work, I went out to look for a school. What pissed me off was that most of the schools were private. Yeah right, like I can actually afford it.

That's when I found this ONE school that I can attend. It was also a private school except-if I could pass the test, I can get accepted for free. Lucky, don't ya think? When I went to the mail-box, I breathed in deeply and opened the only letter I had. I bet I passed!

"DENIED. We are sorry, we have too many females attending our school. Please try again next year." The letter said.

WHAT! I got an average score on everything! And they won't accept me cause I'm a girl! Prejudice much. I slumped down on my sofa, what am I going to do now? I need my education if I ever want to get a future. I don't want to end up as a bum in the streets.

Pondering moment.

THAT'S IT! Oh gosh, I'm so stupid! If they want to be sexist, than so be it. I'm going to go as a **boy**. I'll just tell them that I put in the wrong information. I'll think of a lie. One way or another!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

One·week¬later.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I sighed once again, I got another letter. Same address; same school. When I opened it up, I jumped up in delight. I'm accepted! YEAH! I saw a package in my mailbox also. . . A UNIFORM! There was another note, it said, "We usually give our students only one to two pairs, but since we mistaken your information so horribly. We will give you three sets!"

I am so evil. Who ever said lying was bad? I rushed inside my house and into my room. My room did not have much, but with the money I have, I bought as much I could with keeping record of my own savings.

The floors was carpeted in patterns of red and white strips. The walls was painted in red paint, I had a sliding door that led to a normal sized backyard. I had a computer in the corner of my room, right beside it was my closet with a waste purple waste basket filled with dirty clothes that still need washing! My bed was on the far left side of my room, m­y pillows were white and fluffy, while my bed sheet was also red with pink hearts. I have a girly side, nothing bad. Hee hee. 

On the other corner was a huge bean bag chair so I can read peacefully during the night. There was a small shelf right on top with four books neatly stacked. I approached the mirror that was stuck onto a desk of cabinets. I never used them, I just bought it because it might come in handy, also, it was on sale! I stripped off my pajamas and put on the uniform. First I began with the black pants, the material was nice and soft, I'll admit that. But why so baggy? Before I put on my shirt, I just realized something. I'm suppose to look like a boy. I use to be one of those super flat chested girls, over the years, they did grow big. To be exact, they are average size for a girl my age. One question? How can I cover that?

What to use? What to use!

BANDAGES!

I opened my emergency kit and took out a long, yellow bandage. In the pack it said it was about six feet long. Let's just see how long it takes.

After wards.

I had plenty of it leftover, I got a safety pin to prevent it from opening. I look flat! Hurray? Well, whatever. School starts in twelve minutes. TWELVE MINUTES! DAMN! Wait, since I'm new, it doesn't matter what time. Yay privileges! I took out the shirt from the bag. It was soft just like the pants-except the shirt was white. When I put it on, you can barely see the bandages or a chest. I put on the tie, god it looked so ugly and horrible. I rather buy my own. That reminds me, one of my father's old ones I got to keep! I ran inside my closet, it took me a while. But I found a white and black skull tie that matched perfectly with my uniform. I didn't make the tie perfect, it looked rather sloppy-so it was sorta hanging loose.

Now. What to do with my hair?

It was so long but I didn't want to cut it. And NO! I'm NOT wearing a wig. Well, it's a wig or shorter hair.

Which should I choose?

Hmm.

I took out the pair of scissors and cut my hair-shoulder length. I saw most guys have this much of long hair. It looks too perfect though. .I shook my head as if I was a rock star- Ta da! Perfect. I can't wear perfume or I'll smell like a girl. But there was this one perfume I liked but I miss-read it for cologne. I sprayed it on my body; ocean scent.

Quickly I put a normal pair of black and blue sneakers, I ran down stairs with two pieces of toast with butter ready. My back pack was right beside my door. I had the toast in one hand while my book bag was slumped to the side of my other arm.

"I'm leaving!"

I got no answer. What's the point? I locked the door shut, preparing for my first day of a new school!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

There was no sign of people on the school grounds, figures. I wanted to see what the people look like. I finished the last piece of my toast, I was still hungry but I had to fight it.

"Yo, look guys. It's a newbie."

"Leave him alone. It's his first day, Kazune-kun."

"So? Who cares? Dammit Jin, GET YOUR ASS HERE AND STOP TRYING TO GET SOME DAMN GIRL!"

"Sorry, darling. I have to leave you now." Said the ebony hair who kissed a girl on the cheek and came back to the blond boy, "What do you want?"

"You don't even know her name, do you?" Said the sky blue eyed.

"Nope, but she has a nice body! Those are hard to find. So, Michiru, what does bratty here want from me?"

"Nothing. Plus, Kazune-kun, he left."

"Great. Anyway, let's get to class. There's no one to bother here."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

2-A. . .2-A. . .2-A! Finally, I found it! Before I enter the classroom, I saw the teacher giving me a signal to come in. He must know I'm the transfer student. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to smile even though I'm quite nervous. When I entered I saw all types of stares, the teacher wrote down my name, my fake name and my real last name. I couldn't cut through the lie too much. I looked around the classroom, it was alright. Everyone look friendly.

"Class. We have a new transfer student, Ran Hanazono."

Yep, Ran. That's the only name I could of thought of in a short amount of time. I bowed in respect and the teacher told me to sit in between these two empty seats. Right behind me, there was also an empty seat. Dang, a lot of people are getting sick today. Just then, three male students entered the room, one was blond, the other raven haired, and the last one was brunette. They all look like models! What's more, they sit right next to me! The joy of being lucky later on in life! The black haired sat to my right, the blondie sat in back, leaving the brunette boy on my left. I touched my cheeks, I could feel myself burning up. I tried to maintain my cool so I listened to the teacher. He was just going over some boring things, like class rules. What are we? Elementary kids?

After that long, boring lecture. We got into real stuff. Math. Oh, how I hate that subject the most! I took out my blue notebook including a pencil. God, this was boring. We weren't even doing nothing except reviewing things here. Like, how much degrees does a right angle equal. Baby work. I looked back at my notebook, I just doodled. Like stick people doing stuff such as moving around. Sorta like an animation. During the years, I use to suck at drawing, now I'm good at it. I drew my mother cradling a baby with my father right beside him. Of course, that baby is me. It's been nine years ever since their death. Boy, time flies. With a blue pen, I wrote 'R.I.P.' 

I felt like tearing but it would be embarrassing to see a 'guy' cry. My stomach started to rumble-I'm hungry. Whens lunch? I looked back at the clock. I did come late! It's eleven o' clock! One hour! Come on, Karin, last! I heard a crumbling sound, it was the smell of a chocolate bar! I looked at the guy with black hair offering a whole chocolate bar! Oh, how generous! I gladly took it and saw him smirk. Before I took a bite, somebody shoved me from the back making the chocolate bar fly in the air and. . .Oh shit. . .

The chocolate hit the teacher's head, which dropped his wig. Everyone started to laugh and the teacher looked seriously pissed, "Who did that?"

The raven haired teen pointed at me and I felt someone else was pointing at me. When I turned, the blond kid smirk deviously. WHAT NERVE! HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

"Ran! Wait in the hall for an hour! This may be your first day here, but I don't care, out. Now."

Instead of being pissed, I was super happy! That means I don't have to listen to this guy! I titled my head to the side, "Thanks. You saved me from being here!"

I smiled in triump, I could sense that he was mad. I didn't notice that he gave a signal to the black haired guy, but he smiled back to him and stook out his foot. Making me trip. The class laughed but I wasn't embarrassed. It will take them much more to get me mad. I just dusted off my uniform and walked stood outside the door.

Before I left the classroom, some girl whispered, "I cannot believe Jin would--"

Jin? That's his name? I just need to find the blond guy's name and I'll be satisfied.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The bell rang! Time for lunch! I brought my own this time. Amazing, I had time to make lunch yet not breakfast. I went back inside the classroom while the teacher just passed by me. I guess he can easily forgive someone. Anyway. Time for food!

No. They. Didn't.

Those two jerks were eating **my** lunch! They went through **my** stuff. I could feel my face getting red with anger, I stomped my way at my desk and slammed it, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blond boy sat ontop of his desk, munching on one of the rice balls I made! "Oh, we were just going to pick some flowers. What the hell do you think we're doing? But.Your not so bad at cooking."

Jin: "Agreed. Next time, lower the amount of salt in the octopus."

I grabbed my little bento, there was only a little amount of food left. I mushed the rice balls in my hand. They looked at me awkwardly. Then, BAM! I got so mad that I got the mushed up rice and slammed in their faces. Jin was covered with rice and the blond kid spit some out. Everyone in the classroom stared at me, another girl reveled the blonde's name: Kazune. Now I know both of their names.

I left the classroom to go wash my hands.

"Jin, prepare the bucket."

"With onion juice?"

"No. The worse water there is in this school."

"Oh, I see. Got it." Jin stood up from seat, smirking, "This is gonna be fun."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

End of the day.

I got a locker and packed up my stuff. Good thing we didn't have any homework. I saw Blondie walking with two girls on each side, linking arms. They looked like cheerleaders. Not shocking to have that kind of taste; I slammed my locker closed and looked at him again. Those girl left and one more beautiful girl cameup, kissing his nose. Oh god, barf! He gave her kiss on the cheek and approached me, "Hey."

"I don't have time to talk to you. Leave me alone."

"I just wanted to say. . .Sorry. . . I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

I turned around and smiled, "Really?"

"No. Idiot."

Dump. A pink bucket was on my head. What's worse it had liquid, brown smelly liquid. I look at myself for a second then back at him. On the other side, I could hear an uncontrollable laughter.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for this!"

Is what I said to the blond kid, I was soaked with dirty mop water-god, it reeked! I was going to get my revenge. On just the first day I'm already getting bullied! The damn playboy will die and I will have the last laugh!

I ignored everything and sighed, walking out of the hallway and out of school.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"The town is beautiful at night."

I was standing on the roof top of a church, everyone in town had their lights off. I only came here to relax after such a frustrating day. My mind was filled with thoughts of moving somewhere else, a new town. Ugh! How could I give up after this much? I was being a sore loser! When I opened my eyes, I was almost traumatized by a blinding green light. My hand caught onto the brick. What was that? I looked at my ring, I felt a dark presence somewhere.

"I am god." I whispered.

I transformed into my goddess outfit. The dress was white, attached to my chest was a pink corset with the skirt of the dress reaching my ankles. A large pink ribbon was tied to my back, my silky, dirty blond hair was loose with a olive scrunchy to the side. And of course, who's a girl without a staff? I jumped from each building roof there was, that's when I arrived at a park. In the middle of it all was a fountain, around the park was wooden benches, fountains, and tress. Everything looked--

"WATCH OUT!"

A boy rammed into me, I actually saw it coming so I held unto him, protecting his fall. A sharp rock a cut my cheek. Overall, everything was fine and the boy was unharmed. He stood up quickly, "Sorry! Are you ok? What the. . .Your a god?"

I wiped the cut, the blood stained my white gloves. I looked at him and gasped, it was him! That jerk! Kazune! I stood up and dusted off my dress, "Yes and yes."

I was about to give him a glare, then it hit me, he doesn't know I'm actually a **girl**. There was a brief pause until I spoke up, "What happened? There was a bright light."

"Oh. I was just getting rid of a pest. He's gone now but the energy blasted kinda backfired a bit on me."

I nodded and was ready to jump to leave but I felt his hand grabbing my arm, "Wait. Please. Can we-talk a bit?"

I sighed again, I'm never gonna go unless I just do what he wants. We both sat on the rooftop, gazing at the stars. Oh, how I want to punch him here and now. For all he's done to me! After a few moments we started talking, normal talking. He seemed so unusual. He was a jerk to me for no reason, but when I'm being myself and dressed as myself-that's when he nice to me! He suddenly brought up the subject of school, "So, what school do you go to?"

I can't tell him the truth even though I dislike lying, hey, the school thing is another story! "Um. I'm from out of town. . ."

Another long conversation, man, I want go home! I'm getting sleepy. Oh great, now he brought up the subject about me and dumping a bucket, oh joy.

"It was fun. Seeing that cute expression on him."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up. Did he just say 'cute?' When I looked at him, I could of sworn he was blushing a bit. But because of the damn dark sky, I could not see. To break such a sudden silence, it would be best to tease him, "Ah, grown a liking to him?" Yes, yes, scream at me and say it's not true! Show me your true self. I waited long for an answer yet I only heard some crickets singing-geez, how annoying. I watched his every move, he stood up and left, only murmuring these last few words, 'I hope to see you again.'

Dumbfounded. I'm simply left dumbfounded. WHY DIDN'T HE JUST SAY NO!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**I hope you guys didn't get bored. Yeah, it's long. Sorry if it seemed rushed in anyway. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit shorter. :) Sorry for any errors!**

**Well, please Review! Just press the little button :D**

**Even if you don't have an account, I wouldn't care. You don't even have to say that many words! Hopefully, this story might be liked.**

**GODDAMMIT! I HATE THIS DOCUMENT THING! EVERY TIME I TYPE, SAVE, THEN CLICK BACK ON IT, THERE'S ALWAYS THESE WEIRD CHARACTERS! IT'S ANNOYING! If you find anything with weird thing near the letters, it's not me, but either my computer or this doc. . . **

**Example: **§ **what the beep is with that character? I swear, I did not put those!**


	2. A Exhausting Day

**Me again! ****Enjoy the chapter. I don't have anything to say. Maybe at the end! xD**

**I'm gonna try to make 3,016 words! EXACTLY! Time to take up space here! XP**

**La la rawr.**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

How I'm glad it's Sunday! No school! No homework. And I don't have to go to work until four more hours. Can this day get any better? While I have this time for myself, I might as well go do what all girls do best. Shopping! I need to get myself guy clothes just in case of anything. I looked inside my closet, mountains of clothes were piled on the floor while other were clinging onto the hanger. What to wear? There was a beautiful purple blouse, that will do. I grabbed a pair of jeans, what else? Eh. I closed the door and stared at mirror. My face looked horrible getting that stupid cut when I saved that meanie Blondie. I opened a small pink jewelry box, there wasn't much. I barely wore it anyway. I took out a golden necklace with a heart attached to the chain. There was a pair small, hooped, purple earrings so I decided to use those too.

My eyes wander around the room, I looked under my bed and reached out a pair of purple high heeled boots. After so many years of having them, they always looked so new and they fit perfectly. Guess I really do have small feet. My hair was fine the way it was; loose. I grabbed a small silver purse from by coat hanger and walked down the stairs. That's the only thing I couldn't stand about these high heeled shoes, they were so frustrating to go downstairs.

When I locked my door, I dashed to the bus stop. Paying my fair and taking a seat near the window, I just stared outside. It wasn't a long trip, the bus stopped and I was the last one to get off. I arrived at the mall; first time I actually came here! I squealed in delight, taking a few steps forward to enter the main gate. Like, damn. It's huge! Where to start? Actually, first the food court. I didn't get to eat breakfast. I took the elevator to the third floor. It was crowded but since my body is so slender, it's not a problem. The elevator reached it's stop and the people took their time getting out. I felt like drooling, I'm in heaven. 

The food court was so big. But they were all so pricey. I came across a small shop who were selling. I waited few minutes but they placed my food on the tray: Fries with melted cheese, freshly made. Scrambled eggs, toast with a butter, and lastly. Two bacon strips. As a refreshment: green tea. I took my tray and sat in a single rounded table. It was actually lucky to find somewhere to eat so quickly. In no time I finished the toast, eggs, and bacon strips. I was half done with my fries and was still hungry. Yeah, I have a big appetite. The fry was two inches away from my mouth. Want to know why I froze? Blondie was looking right at me. Shit! He was coming closer. He cannot know I'm here! He **cannot**. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs while leaving wasted food on the table. I only took one big gulp from my tea for crying out loud!

"Hey, wait!"

I ran into a men's store, grabbing a random pair of pants, shirt, book bag, and shoes with white socks. Before I went into the fitting room, I mentally counted all the of the price in the items I got the money, gave it to the guy sitting by the counter and gave an extra ten so he wouldn't bug me. I slammed closed the fitting room door. I ripped out the price tags of them all. My earrings, necklace, purse, and shoes were shoved into the book bag. Good thing the shirt I got was so long that my chest wasn't noticeable. The shirt was loose, the collar was blue while the whole shirt was blue, in the middle was a single yellow strip. I put a pair of black jeans. Oh, I needed a belt but I refuse to waste any more money. Then I slipped into the socks and put on the white shoes. I looked, guy-ish. I took a deep breath in and exit out of the small room. Before I knew it, Blondie rammed into me. I was about to fall but since I was standing there stiff, I was fine. Blondie? He just fell.

"Watch it! Oh. It's you." I told him, pretending that I haven't seen him at all. He brushed his golden locks away from his eyes. At first he just gave me a cold glare; then, he looked shocked. He quickly regained balance and stood, closing into my face.

Whoa. Dude, get away from me!

"How did you get that cut? There was this girl I know who got in the same place. She actually looks like yo--"

I slapped his hand away from my face, "Don't touch me. And for your information, I got this by. . .by. . ." Shoot. What should I say?

"By. . .?"

"My desk-yeah, my desk! I was trying to reach out for something on the floor but one of the corner cut my cheek. Anyway, I gotta go now. Heh, see ya!"

I thought I was safe, I thought I could escape. To get away from Blondie and not see him again until tomorrow. Sadly, that's just a fantasy. His hand grabbed my fragile arm-to tight! To tight! Damn, how strong is he? When I finally looked back at him, I was shocked. And I mean it, I was **shocked**. Was he _blushing_? Are my eyes deceiving me? He let go of my arm and I clutched it near my chest. What does he want with me? Why wouldn't he let go of me? Sigh, I want some clues and I want them **now**. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Hey, are you doing anything really important?" Blondie asked, he sound as though he was hesitating to say something like that.

This would be a good chance to find out why he hates me or why he acts so embarrassed when he's around me. I could decline and go home, yet, this might be a life time opportunity. I couldn't waste it.

"No." Was my response; plain and simple. Straight to the point.

He seemed to brighten up. How fishy. "Well, my cousin is doing this stupid costume party. Not many are coming, so, I was wondering. Want to come? That is, if your really not that busy."

A party? Well, it would be my first one ever in this town, "Uh. Sure."

"Cool, here's the invitation." He held out a little white card, around it's border were pictures of balloons. On the front it even said 'Costume party.' On the back was directions and a little picture of what his cousin's house looked like. Huge. It was seriously huge. Before I got to thank him, Blondie was no longer there. Well, time to buy a costume! Good thing this party won't be long. I can make it just in time for work.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Holy. Shit.

My mouth was wide open-he said only few people were coming! Like, my lord, this is about half of the whole school! It was full. How is this a few! I fixed my black hat-oh. Wanna know what is my costume? Is the only one I could think of in a short amount of time. I was the mafia. I wore a long sleeved black shirt, yep, I even had the suit. The suit was normal looking, not the business type though. It was a black suit, thin white strips running throughout. Lastly, a pair of black shoes. I'll tell you one thing, I make a really cool looking mafioso. The rest of the people around me where also wearing costumes, at least it wasn't a prank.

Now to find him. Eww, I can't believe I have to find him. I squeezed my way out of the crowd which was hard because they were all scrunched together. A guy pushed me but I didn't fight back. He got me out, that's what counts! Some people were taking a break by sitting on the chairs provided. Others just shoved me aside to get some punch or some snacks. Rude. Whatever. I took a blue cup and poured the juice. I took a sip. Not bad. Before I got to take another sip, someone grabbed my arm and pushed me to a wall.

A girl whom I did not know. She was wearing one of those mask that covered the eyes; her costume was a slutty nurse suit. She came closer to my face, "Hey there. Wanna go somewhere private?"

Ewwy le' hell. Some girl is flirting with me, "Um. I have to be somewhere. Mind letting me go?"

"No way. Your my kind of guy."

Okay, this is just nasty. And I'm a **girl**. Not a guy. A **girl**. "I have to be somewhere. Now if you don't mind--" I was so close into escaping but she held onto me tighter.

"Oh, but, I do mind." She was coming closer to my lips. I don't want my first kiss to be with a girl! That's just. . .wrong! In every way!

"Let go of him."

"Oh, Kazune-kun. Um. Um." She jumped away from me, "He was trying to persuade me to go to a private room with him!"

That. . .that. . .that. . .SLUT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

"Oh, is that so. Then I'll personally deal with him my self." Blondie grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the second floor where you can watch everyone dancing, plus, it was sorta quieter. What do I say? What should I say? That slut might of been one of his girlfriends. I titled my head to the side. He was just laughing.

"You looked so innocent! That was so funny."

"Huh?"

"I know you didn't do anything. No need to worry. Glad you were able to come."

"Yeah."

We leaned on the railing of the floor. Watching silently from above, just look at all these cheery faces. That's when I noticed his costume, it was mix of a vampire and death god. How unique. He looked at me and smiled. He look so cute. Gosh, get a hold of yourself, Karin! He's an enemy. Remember that he poured mop water on you! He's a jerk, nothing more, nothing less. Yeah. I'm going to hold that grudge and I don't care! I'm that childish!

"Kazune-chan!"

I looked at a girl coming right near us, she wasn't wearing costume, unless those monkey pajamas were her costume. She looked so cute and huggable! Who was she though? "Umm. . ."

"Oh, this is my cousin, Himeka."

"Nice to meet you, uh--" She said.

"Ran."

"Ran-kun."

I smiled at the girl, she was so the opposite of him. She seemed so much nicer and polite. Just as she left, I felt some one or something pounce on my back. Brown hair locks. It was that other guy that never tortured me! I looked back at Blondie, to see if he was plotting something. Instead, he was sighing. "What is it?" Blondie asked so coldly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure your not harassing the poor guy here."

"Idiot! Like I'll ever do that!"

Um. Anytime this guy can get off of me? I'm getting a backache. I tried to push him up but I wasn't strong enough. Damn these scrawny arms of mine! Soon, my back felt less light weighted and I can actually stand up still. I couldn't get a good image of the brown haired guy because of the dim lighting but I saw him creeping along Blondie's shoulder. He was smiling, evilly. What was he planning to do?

The brunette pushed Blondie and he quickly ran down the stairs. Next thing I knew, Blondie was right on top of me. I was too shocked to be embarrassed; too shock to move; too shock to talk. The bright light shined on us and yet no one noticed the two of us and our position. Blondie was blushing intensely, his face was like a cherry. Anytime you want to get off?

"S-sorry!" He jumped off me and left. I looked at my watch under my sleeve, it read '3:48.' Shit. I have to get to work. I left this place, left the party, left this embarrassment.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Rin-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Karin. I tried to call you over and over again but the shop is closed today. By the way, what's with the strange get up?"

Rin was my boss, she was a very nice person and a kind friend. She always acted strict around her other employees except me! Aren't I special? "It was a party. Don't ask."

"I see. See you later, Karin-chan!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"No, my love, don't go!"

"Hikari, it does not have to be this way! We can make this relationship become stronger!"

"Allen, we have to face reality. In the future we might be eating synthetic food. Who knows, they might come up with synthetic boobs, too."

"The pickle is dancing. Break it down Mr. Pickles! Oh yeah! Mr. Rubber Chicken wants to join too! Come on kids, follow these easy dance steps!"

Everything was so sappy and stupid on TV. Everything that I just heard came from the television. There was nothing to watch; nothing to do. I wasn't in the mood to go on the computer or read. It was already five. It would be great to have a visitor.

Ding dong!

Speak of the devil. Wait, maybe it's Blondie and his friends. Oh well, I was wearing black pj's. I looked normal and boyish at the same type. "Coming!" I opened and the door and expected the worse. It was the brown haired. Annoying. I was about to close the door but he just walked in. I eyed him, what makes him think he can go in so easily? This isn't his house. I wonder what he's actually here for. I saw him walking up the stairs. He doesn't plan to. . .

"Wait a minute!"

The brown haired teen went inside my room, when I stormed in, he was just sitting on my beanbag chair with a stupid smile.

"Why are you here?"

"So, why are you pretending to be a guy?"

He discovered me that fast? HOW! Play dumb, Karin. Play dumb! "What can you possibly be talking about?"

"It's obvious. You look exactly like a girl and I noticed when I first saw you. No need to pretend."

"What proof?"

The brunette chuckled and he pointed at his chest. What the? I looked down at my chest and noticed nothing. Until I saw one two buttons open. I flushed into embarrassment. He also pointed at my wastebasket, there was few dirty clothes and bras. . .I'm discovered. I can't cover this any longer.

"I needed to find an education system where I can learn and not have to pay. Please, do not tell. I beg of you."

"Who ever said I was going to rat you out? I was just interested, that's it."

Oh thank goodness. I thought I was a goner. As much as I wanted to kick him out now, it was be just simply rude. We started talking and talking without noticing how much time went by. We laughed. I can't believe such a nice guy like him hangs out with Jin and Blondie. I'm just glad I was actually making a guy best friend; my very first one here. I felt like I can tell him anything, I do not know why, I just felt like I can.

By the time I looked at my electronic clock, it was already eleven o' clock. Time flies when your having fun with someone. Micchi, the nickname I gave him, has actually decided to move in with me. No, I'm dead serious. He brought out his luggage that was outside. It was really sudden, but I was happy.

I'm no longer living alone. It's like having a sibling. A happy feeling filled my heart. Not love. Just happiness.

"Night, Hanazono-san."

"Night, Micchi. Micchi?"

"Yes?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!"

"Aww, come on, let's cuddle!"

"Yeah right."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Likey? Good!**** Errors? Sorry! **

**Peace out people. REVIEW! Don't forget!**


	3. A Incomprehensible Day

**CHAPTER THREE!**

**Yesh, chapter 3!**

**R&R!**

**Long chapter by the way! I wasn't gonna post this until I got one more review, buy hey, I'm not that mean. I just feel like updating quickly. Weird, don't ya think?**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was in a weird mood; I did not eat. I couldn't sleep through the night which was probably Micchi's fault because he kept moving. I was glad he wasn't kidding about actually staying, I found him on the floor sleeping, hugging a pillow tightly. I just left him and went to school alone, pretending siblings-whatever. I am not waking him up. The class was silent when Jin entered the room. Every girl who was in the classroom looked at him in awe, what made him so special anyway? All that was behind that façade of niceness was pure evilness who likes to pick on the weaker ones. I wonder where's the third one to the group: Blondie. Not that I cared or anything, he would usually be around during the mourning's than leave after wards; information obtained from Micchi. After my random daze, I snapped back into reality, a pair of honey brown orbs watched me. Why was Jin staring at me? 

It's making me feel weird. When I felt like this would be a perfect time to go to my locker, just to get out of here, I did just that. Footsteps trailed right in back of me. It was like those horror movie scene when your walking in a hall way, it's dark and gloomy and you run for your life because you heard footsteps. Except, I wasn't scared. Just creeped. Not much of a difference, ey? I quickened my walking pace to the point where I was running. What does he want! Leave me alone! I didn't watch what was in front of me, just down below. Just then, I bumped into someone. Making me fall right on my bottom, owie! 

"Sor--"

"Watch where your going, you stupid idiot."

Blondie. Nobody else can make such an annoying tone of voice.

"Calm it down, one of your little lackeys was chasing me."

"Lackey?"

"Black-haired guy."

"He's not even there. . ."

I sprang back to my feet and dusted off my shirt, it was true, he was not there. If it wasn't him who was chasing me, who was? A ghost? Nah, I'm exaggerating. My eyes looked back at Blondie, he seemed so annoyed just looking at me. What the hell did I do now? That reminds me, where are those good-for-nothing, slutty girlfriends of his. Wouldn't they usually come out by now? As if he was reading my mind, he just pointed to the classroom door right beside us.

The light brown wooden oak door had a large glass opening where you can see clearly the perfect view of the classroom. It was dark but good enough to see, a boy-senior maybe, was making out with this girl. So? What does this-oh. That's one of his girlfriends. One of those cheerleaders. Was he actually hurt? I wanted to hug him-was that why he was so moody looking? Then again, that wouldn't be the right 'guy' thing to do. "Hey, you OK?" Was what I asked him. I titled my head, giving him a really sad smile.

"What? Me? Of course. Why I look depressed-I didn't get enough sleep. That girl was nothing but a money-craving bitch. The guy can keep her. It's not like she was the one for me anyway."

Oh, how I wanted to slap him! Treating girls like toy. Even if they aren't good in the end, it wasn't good to rebound so quickly. "Then, who _are_ you looking for? Just what do you really want? **Fake** love or _real_ love? I don't expect your answer right now. When you come up with a reason, come and tell me. Hope you can actually come up with a good answer."

Whoa. Those words weren't meant to be said. I never thought I could _actually_ say something like that, it was like, out of the blue. I know he's just going to laugh at me for what I just said. Well, time to prepare. No punching, Karin. Keep it to a low level.

"You sound just like a **girl**. For an idiot, you actually left me hanging on that, congrats, nitwit." He just waved and pass through me, I smiled, "I resent that."

I sounded like a girl? I bet no guy would have the guts to say what I said. Maybe Micchi, but he's a different story. Someone would definitely agree with that statement. Next time, I need to be more aware of what I say, if he would of actually found out I'm a girl, I would of been screwed.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Karin-chan-I mean. Ran-kun. Please go receive the orders from our customers in table four."

Rin was having fun while I did all this cross dressing to hide my identity just in case those three idiots stopped by. Plus, the profit from the customers both male and female were in love with my look. Guys loved me for my absolute cuteness and feminine appearance. As for the girls, they thought I was super good-looking and so cute as well. Overall, Rin couldn't be anymore in agreement to keep me dressed up looking like a boy.

I sighed, these are the days where I just wants to punch Rin for making me do all the dirty work. "I am your waiter, Ran, may I get your orders, ladies?"

Yes, my job was being waiter. Since everyday this diner is packed of course I would be receiving good pay. Really good. I took the ladies menu's and wrote down their order on the check. I went back to the kitchen and waited for further orders. I looked at myself, how simple the male uniform was. A long sleeved silk shirt, around the collar was my tie, checkered in black and white, my vest was buttoned. It was black and as soft as the shirt, it had no sleeves, thank goodness. Long pair of black pants with matching shoes. As for the rest, a white apron that was tied around my waist. I looked like those fancy waiters. What a pain.

I watched on the opposite site of the diner, there was a corner for smokers and drinkers. Filthy monkeys.

"Order for table four, ready!"

I grabbed the large tray with one hand that held the food, on the other tray was the refreshments that were carefully balanced on the plastic tray with my other hand. As I placed them down on the ladies table they thanked me and gave me a large amount of tip. Woo! I bowed to them a grabbed my white rag and stood near the entrance. More customers.

"Hanazono-san!"

I twitched. I controlled my emotions and didn't throw a tantrum. Micchi. Micchi was here with_ him_. Blondie. Yes, Blondie. I gave them their menu and led them to an empty table where they took their seats. I gave my brunette friend a death glare, piercing with all the rage that fills my throbbing heart. My hand brushed away his hair from his ear, in which I yanked while also whispering to him, "What are you doing here? How did you even find out? WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?!" The last part I screamed to his ear, some people looked at us.

"First question; I was bored and hungry. Second question; I found this card near your desk that said 'work day.' Third question; I met him while I was walking here and invited him. So, here we are!"

"I'm gonna kill you, when you go to sleep I'm going to stab you dead."

"Scary. . ."

"Oi, idiot. Take my order dammit."

Blondie so wants a black eye. I would gladly do it for him. "S-sorry. May I take your order?" My eyebrow twitched to the sentence, why isn't anybody else taking the order? Why do I have to do it?

"Yeah, make sure it's quick. I want the combo meal with no octopus."

"Me too, Hanazono-san! Except with the octopus, no veggies please."

"Coming right up. . ." I swiped away their menu's, I was the only waiter who was acting rude and I could tell Rin was not pleased. But the day I act nice to Blondie is the day I go my way to actually fall in love with him. Like that will ever happen. That was such a good joke. I gave the order to our chef and waited in a seat until it was done. I looked around and saw three tables waiting for someone to take their order. The employees rushed to the others, I guess I should--

"Ka--Ran-kun. I'll take care of it. I wouldn't be much of a boss if I just sit around and do nothing now would I?"

Oh, I love you Rin. She gladly took the orders of the people. Boy, was she quick. "Ran-kun, take those orders to the fellows and go on break for a while."

I nodded. The chef has seem to finish both orders of Micchi's and Blondie. See what I mean, no matter how packed the place gets, we are quick and on track! I took their orders and hastily went to the employees room. Quiet. How peaceful. I love it. I opened up my book bag and took out our only homework we got; math. 

A few minutes went by and I was rubbing my temples like crazy.

"I don't get it!"

"Idiot. You are a lousy waiter. I said no octopus."

Ugh, Blondie. Is that all he wanted to say? I shook my head and went back into deep concentration of my homework. GOD! WHO CARES ABOUT ALGEBRA! It's so damn confusing!

"I finish that a long time ago. Need help?"

"Please." Indeed, I was that desperate.

All of them were algebra problems, the teacher told us if we get the first question of the sheet then we will definitely understand the rest. Right now, nada.

"So far, this problem says: 'Which of the following expressions represents the product of 3 less than twice _x_ and 2 more than the quantity 3 times x?' You have four choices."

Blondie was explaining me step by step what to do, oddly, I was beginning to understand it. It was amazing, he so smart yet so mean, what a perfect combo. "Overall, you would get the answer of?"

"D; 6x 2 - 5x - 6. Right?" I answered.

"Yeah. Let's go unto the next one, shall we?"

I nodded, this was way harder. Like university level, the teacher even told us that it was in that rank, he was just testing us. I looked at the question, 'For i √-1, if 3i (2 5i) x 6i, then x ?' God, it seem to confusing just looking it. How the hell is he going to solve this, I want to see.

Moments later. . .

I understand it. As complexed as it was, I understood it. It's amazing. "The answer?" He asked me.

"A; -15."

"Good. Do the rest, I'm going back to eat."

"Thank you!"

He never replied and left. This was so easy! In just fourteen minutes, my break was over, I was done, and now back to work! Micchi and Blondie should of left by now, now I'm pumped.

Or depressed more than ever. . .

THEIR TABLE WAS FILLED WITH FOOD! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO AFFORD IT ALL! Oh, I see, the girls that came in. Blondie directed his sky blue orbs at me, "So, does the idiot get it?"

"Yes, thanks. You don't know how grateful I am. That besides the point, just a question. Are you guys able to finish it all? Since, yeah, there's more food than the table can fit. . ."

They just nodded to me, idiots.

Well, it's time. The nightclub of the diner. At exactly 7:55, that's when most guys and slutty girls come in. The lights become darker and it just like a dance club. It was usually on Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays. That's why Rin usually sends me off early those days or tells me not come on those days at all. But I don't mind. Rin just gets paranoid. All the customers knew the drill and left, since Micchi and Kazune must of came here for the first time, even though they lived here for who-knows-how-long, they might not know the drill. Before I was able to tell them, I was being pushed and shoved by large men and skinny women. I'm not not right age to be serving drinks so all I do is walk around and give them their food. Most likely they came here for kicks and drinks.

"Hey, do you think he is gonna be OK?"

"Hanazono-san? I do know this, as soon as I found out about the nightclub, I got worried and I really hoped you would come and help me if things got messy. He may be a guy but he is as fragile as a _girl_."

"And stupid like one too." **(A/N: Resenting that, for I am a girl! Girls are so not stupid, some but not all xD)**

What annoying loud music Rin has to put. I sighed and came over to another group of ladies at their table, "I'm Ran, I'm going to be your waiter, may I take your order?"

"Like, yeah! We've been waiting for like, ugh! Three minutes!"

I hate these type of girls, so annoying, "I am deeply sorry. Is there anything you would like?"

"Um, like, can I get a veggie burger, not too much salt, wipe the grease, and my friend here would like some pasta."

"Coming right up." I handed the paper to the chef and sighed, that anorexic girl can wipe off her own grease. I am so glad I have a little meat on my bones, I don't want to end up like those walking stick people. What a gruesome sight! I would never want to see my ribs popping out- so nasty. "Order!" I took the order without refreshments. Knowing those ladies, they might get a good cup of wine or beer or whatever.

"Yo, I want someone to take my order. Right. Now."

Men; so damn demanding. I rushed over to the table and there was three at the table which had drunk guys who smiled at me. Their look, their smell, they looked like people who just crawled out of their rock and put whatever shirt they can find on the streets. "May I--" One of the very large man grabbed my arm and forced me down to sit. He. Smelled. Like. Rotten. **Dead**. Fish.

"Ain't he cute guys?"

"I think your drunk man, you are going f-ing homo."

"Nah, look at the lad. He is so a girl, actually, let me check."

The over weighted man ripped out the buttons out of their socket's, including my under shirt where my bandages were revealed. Before he pinned me down the the long row of chairs, someone grab my arm in which I fell on my bottom, yet again. I didn't notice the pain, I was reaching the point where I was going to cry. But looking at the two; Blondie and Micchi, I was just glad they were here.

Micchi had my book bag over his shoulder and he already explained to Rin that I must leave. Blondie piggy-backed me, so warm. So comfy. So can't believe I'm not resisting.

"Hanazono-san, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Pick me up? We live tog-et-her. . .Don't tell me. . .I'M STAYING WITH BLONDIE! When I looked back at my oddly colored eyed friend, he just smiled deviously. Whatever, I'm in no mood. What's more is that I still haven't buttoned up my shirt since I could barely move. I was too happy to move. Maybe I'm becoming crazy already?

"Oi, idiot. Haven't you ever heard of defending yourself?"

"I'm. . .Sorry. Getting you to carry me like this might be embarrassing. I'm a burden, aren't I?"

"How many times are you going to talk like a girl, geez. So annoying. By the way, what happened?"

"What happened what?"

"Bandages stupid, bandages."

'Oh, I'm just wearing this so I can look flat and hide the fact I'm a girl from someone like you!' Yeah, right, I could never say that. Like before, I don't like to lie. And I don't want him to keep worrying, if not worrying, than bugging. Might as well lie, "Before I moved here, I got into an accident."

"Your not fooling me, you are such a horrible liar."

". . ."

"Thought so."

"It's just a private thing. Please, don't worry."

"Girl talk again."

"SHUT IT!"

"Better."

He was getting me mad, I wish I could jump off his back and just go home. I realized there were two big mansions, one connected to each other. A large gate was standing in our way but it opened automatically. Is this, where he lives. . .? From one corner, I could see there was a back mansion connected to the other two. Damn. I'm envious. There was a long, concrete path, slightly altered by the rocks glued into the road. It took time, but when I entered, I was so amazed. So white. So big. No, more huge than his cousin house. Blondie dropped me on the floor, rude.

A maid bowed to him and took me away.

"Here is your room tonight, sir. Call us whenever, we are happy to be of service in anyway."

I wanted to thank her but she just ran at the moment. So much for being served. My malachite eyes looked at the room, I had a king size feather bed, with fluffy pillows and alike fluffy blanket. There were curtains that surrounded the top part of the bed, it was a cotton curtain with little crystals clinging to the interior. Beside each side were big cabinets with flowers in a vase at each side. The floor was smooth and clean made from white tiles. The walls were painted a light creame color. Beside the room on right was my own bathroom. Cool! On the other side was the window with light creame colored shades that was closed by half way of the window.

When I entered the bathroom, it was just as big as a normal sized room. It's design was more like a under water kinda thing. To the curtains having underwater creatures like fishes to the toilet room covers having dolphins playing underwater. I took of the bandages. Entering the large, luxurious bathtub. Taking more like bubble bath.

Been a while, I haven't had a good bubble bath since-what? Since maybe when I was around four? I took the bottle of shampoo, dapping a large amount in my hair. I don't care if it was for girls-it smelled so good! I looked at the bottle, Rosemary and Lemongrass with a tint of milk. Never saw these before. My elbow pressed on something squared, when I noticed, the bubbles began to making a rumbling sound. Oh snap, it's those massaging types. Go figure.

I took out any remaining shampoo in my hair and scrubbed my body with this oddly smelled soap. Green tea soap? Weird but nice smelling. Okay, nice bath over. Time to get out. I pressed the button and grabbed the towel that was stacked on the rack. Guess what? Fishy prints. Who would of guessed?

First I wiped the top part of my body and wrapped the bandages around my body. Again, flatness. Now that I remember, it's sometimes safe to put girl stuff because when I transform into a god, my hair is naturally long. When I'm out of transformation; hair: short.

I wrapped the towel around my waist. My wet hair was wetting my back. Annoying.

I looked in the cabinets, there was only girl pj's! Maybe some maids that work here also live here. Now I feel bad. I put on a long pair of pants, it had a plaid design with green and pink. It was so long that it dragged on my feet. The blue towel was placed on my back, I'll put my shirt later- I won't want to get it wet.

I just realized, I never turned on the light.

"Are they for real? That stupid midget is sleeping here?"

The door slammed open: Jin. What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I was forced."

"I live here. These three mansions are connected, one is this brat, the other is mine. The one in the back is Michiru. All our parents were best friends, that's why there are halls that connect em'. I just heard from one of the maid that the brat invited someone. How unlucky, to think it was just better off all of us took care of ourselves, now we have someone here."

**(A/N: Yes, I'm making it this way. My fic, humph! Jin, Kazune, and Micchi parents are all best friends. They just won't appear in this fic. And all of them are overseas. Only Micchi mother is dead here:P)**

I laughed, "I'm glad. I thought you guys acted tough because you guys didn't have parents living. No offense. I'm just glad you do, and Blondie and Micchi. Makes me feel relieved. You guys are lucky, both my parents are dead so I'm living by myself. Micchi suddenly wanted to live with me."

"So that's why he left so suddenly. . ." He said quietly to himself, placing his index finger on his chin, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to bring parents up."

Shocking, "It's alright." I started sniffling, it been a while since I last thought of my parents. Confirming their death. It was so painful.

Jin rubbed his shoulder, soon he placed his arm around my shoulder, "Geez. No matter how I look at it you, you look like a girl. Maybe it's just me. Cry. Just cry. It will do you some good. It's very bad to bottle feelings in."

I did. I cried. No matter what, Jin didn't laugh at me like I thought he would-he didn't mock me-he stayed with me. Not moving an inch. I started to breathe in deeply and exhaled through my nose. I'm OK. I'm okay now. I smiled back at Jin, what's wrong with him now? Their was a hint of lust in his eyes. Scary. . . He placed his finger under my chin, forcing it to lift up. Was he doing what I think he was doing. . .?

"And you said I was becoming a freak. Nice move Jin. Get back to your room. This idiot needs his sleep, that's the only way it be quiet around here."

"Yeah. I don't know, my body was acting on it's own. I am not gay."

"_Sure_. Go back."

"Whatever."

Jin left, why was my heart thumping so fast? Besides **almost** getting kissed, why, why did Jin act this way. . .? Maybe he's tired. I didn't have the courage to face Blondie, more like, today was enough. I want rest. My hair was slightly damped but I don't care! I brought the sheets to my face and heard the door closed and the lights turned off, "Night, nitwit."

That reminds me. . .I still didn't put on a shirt. . .During that whole time. . .HOW **EMBARRASSING**!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Errors? Sorry, again.**

**Anyway, I wanted a little JxK moment to spice things up :DD**

**Next chapter is the result of not waiting for letting oneself hair not to dry or putting on a shirt includingly for that matter.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Pwease:3**


	4. A Unfortunate Day

**And here is chapter four!**

**Whoa, these chapter are coming up so quickly. By the way, I'm typing this even though I have a project to do xD Sorry, I'm lazy.**

_Misha66085_**: Yes, there is a reason for bringing up the god transformation. I'm just no telling. Every now and then there will a .:.hint.:. :D**

**Enjoy zee chapter, okies?**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Peer pressure. Everyone gets affected by it every once in a while, it can make anyone do crazy things. Wouldn't you think it's strange? Since the feeling of 'love' is what makes us do stupid things. Right? Well, Blondie and Jerk-ass, also known as, Jin, pranked me once again. I don't get it, they act nice when they are alone with me but in school they act like asses. It's already bad enough I got sick and they are even so stupid they haven't notice it. Oh god, I need to wash my face. Who knows if this will stick to my body. That's the last thing I want to happen.

Let's rewind back to what happen this mourning.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ah. . .ah. . .ACHOO!"

Under the covers was a large pile of tissues in which I used. Yes, a pile of _snot_. Not only that, I couldn't smell anything which is pretty much obvious, also, my throat felt all clogged like, it was even hard to breathe. Maybe I should of let my hair dried last night, if I did, maybe I wouldn't have ended up with a stupid cold. Including a minor headache. I grabbed half the pile and threw them into a trash bin. I did the same thing three times, it was _that_ **big** of a pile. I looked at myself in the mirror; the mirror was huge and was only located in the bathroom of this room. My hair was frizzed; my eyes were pale with a tint of black bags; my skin looked rather pale too, as if I were dying. I have to last through the day with this? Maybe I shouldn't go to school today but I wouldn't want to miss out in school and I do not want anyone else to become like me. Then again, I can't miss out in school because Micchi is gonna pick me up. He might get worried.

Damn it _all_.

I went back to my bed and fixed it. I wouldn't want to leave this room slob-like. I looked at my chest; bandages are still there. Good. Oh wait. DAMN! How am I going to prepare for school if I do not even have my uniform?! Ugh, this is so frustrating!

"Wake up, idiot. Here's your breakfast."

I **am** up, dumb ass. Still, I can't say anything bad because he _did_ let me stay. But, how odd, he actually brought _me _breakfast. I expected to get my own or a one of those maids to get it or something. This is like, a total _gasp_ moment. I sat on the bed and gave him one of my cheerful smiles. I could of sworn he was blushing but it just might be my imagination. Blondie sat right beside me and placed the tray on my lap. The food consisted of; a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice, a fried fish with a lemon on the side, a medium sized bowl of rice, two toast with an egg omelet with-what? Three different types of cheese? I would of been just fine with one bowl of rice. . .This is too much for me to eat. Well, not really! It would be better if Blondie did me a little favor right now, it will make the food twice as good!

"Feed me."

He stared at me, that's right. I wanted _him_ to feed me. Just for the heck of it. Plus, I feel very weak just to hold up the toast.

"Excuse me. . .?" He asked.

"You heard me very clear. **Feed** _me._"

"Why should I? You can very much feed yourself."

"I'll sue you for taking me somewhere against my own will, I'll even say it was a rape attempt."

Oh yeah, we are going into court matters. I want to be fed, now! This is so fun! When I looked back at Blondie, he just gave a look that said, 'you-wouldn't-dare.' Oh yes, I'm never scared to bring this up to political and or governmental ways. If I jump from building to building, what makes you think I wouldn't be scared to tell this to anyone?

"Fine! Tell anyone and then guess what? Your. Dead."

"Yay! Start feeding."

_I_ won! Huzzah! If I ruined his only pride, I couldn't be anymore happy. **Revenge**; never felt so great! He tore a piece of the toast, on it was some of the fish meat and eggs and rice, everything mixed. I happily opened my mouth and he stuck the piece of food in my mouth. I actually thought he would make me choke with it, in fact, he's being very gentle. Yet, looks so frustrated but in the same time happy.

"Open your mouth, idiot."

I did as he said, with another piece of food was on my tongue. I chewed, munched, then swallowed. Food taste better when Blondie's only self-dignity is on it!

"Idiot, your a pig. You have crumbs and cheese all over your mouth."

He took the paper towel that was under the rice bowl and wiped my mouth. At first I flinched because it was unexpected. I mean, would he _actually_ do something like this? I laughed, for the first time in front of him I guess. His sky blue orbs stared at me awkwardly. I wasn't going to tell him what's my reason because he might leave.

"I want orange juice."

"No, you can do that on your own."

"_Lawsuit_."

"Fine. . ." He placed the cup near my mouth, at first I can actually smell. But what I smelled wasn't orange juice, more like juice and wine? Wine. . .? I took the cup in my hand and looked at it with disgust, "This isn't juice."

"Yes it is."

"No, smell it."

He sighed once more and took the cup away from me. Blondie also looked at it with disgust and actually took a sip! Which turned into a big gulp! If that was wine, wouldn't he. . . Oh snap. I hid myself in corner of the feather bed, god, god! Please! Out of all things, please don't let what I think is gonna happen. Please don't let _**that** _happen to Blondie! Blondie placed the tray down, he stood still. Perfectly still. This was so another horror movie scene kinda thing. Before I knew it, he stared at me. Innocently. Then, he smiled. Smiled: whoa, whoa, whoa! Now that is just scary. He would never smile for me. Blondie grabbed a hold of the sheets and crawled onto the bed.

He grabbed my leg, something which I somewhat expected. Blondie soon pinned me down, I could not move; I was not able. He came closer to my face, "I never realized how tempting you looked to _explore_."

"Per-pervert! Get off of me!"

"What's wrong? Any girl would love this chance."

Well, I'm not one of _those_ girls. "Do you know what's wrong with this? We're both guys from crying out loud!" Even though I'm not really a guy. . .

"You know what? I. Don't. Care."

"Hello! Am I interrupting something? Or does someone want me to help them?"

That voice. MICCHI! For once, I'm actually glad he came in at the right time. I saw him coming over, then, WHAM! Blondie got off of me, but did Micchi just hit him with. . .? His hand? A vase? I sat up and looked at his hand, a bucket. . .Who would have ever guessed? "Thanks, by the way, your brought my back pack. Great! Do you have my uniform?"

No response.

Silence.

"I know, how about ask Jin? I bet he will give you one of his."

"I have no choice, do I?"

Yup, I didn't. Besides the fact it will take too much time just for me to walk home and then walk to school would be impossible. For one thing, Jin is the closest person I can get a uniform from. I **refuse** to get from Blondie. And there's only eight minutes until school starts. What's worse, I'm going to school with a cold. Can life get any worse?

Oh, most certainly. It _can._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After a long argument with Jin just to get his uniform, I finally did get it. The uniform was one size bigger than the one I got. Don't know why he wanted a bigger size if his figure is quite healthy. There is one thing I want to point out; never in my life would I even want to be the same as Jin but now I'm actually smelling like him. Dreadful.

"Class, take out your homework, we are going to go over it."

I went inside my book bag, books, books, more books. Folder. Here we go. I looked through the papers and I found my sheet, when I was going to place the folder in my book bag, there was a lunchbox. Did Micchi do this? Aw, how _sweet_.

"Ah, Principal, what brings you here?"

Principal?

"Yes, I would like to see Hanazono Ran."

Did they found out about my secret? No, it was perfect. Well, _nearly _perfect. I stood up from my seat and gulped, I could hear some of my classmates whispering to each other and saying, 'Ooh, he's busted.' Oh gosh, what are you people? Ten? Act your age. Geez. I followed the Principal to the hall, then, he stopped walking. Suddenly, he went to his knees. Whoa, did I really do something horrible?

"Please, Ran-kun! Help me! I beg of you!"

"Principal, what's wrong. . .?"

"Your the only one in the class I can trust. I know this is sudden, but this is the most laziest class in the whole school. They are a big group of students who are indeed smart yet are just not willing to do anything. That's why I come to you, because I pass by the classroom and only see you writing notes for your own needs."

I really wasn't writing notes, I was doodling.

"Tell me, I've heard some rumors spreading that those two delinquents are finally opening up to someone, especially to you."

**Bullshit**. When the _hell_ have they ever '_open up_' to _me_?

"What can I do to make them actually want to learn? Please, I beg of you, Ran, tell me!"

"Principal. I-I really don't know."

"How about I offer you to get out of any class for a whole week! Not all of them though."

"Deal. Well, those guys usually like staying in the outdoors than staying in one place like here. I suggest a three day field trip maybe as a science trip. Like, a trip around the forest with nearby hot springs and mountains?"

"That's a. . .GREAT IDEA! If I can speed up things today, the field trip should be. . .In two days!"

Isn't that a little too soon? Well, I wonder how this field trip is going end up. I'm excited! Shoot, I feel like I'm getting a runny nose and I have to pee: bathroom! I ran past the Principal, wait. I looked at the bathroom doors, 'Ladies' and 'Gentlemen' was on the door. Two separate doors but right next to each other. I can't go in the girl's bathroom because I'm dressed up as a boy and if I go in, things will get ugly. Then, there's the guys bathroom. . .I'm actually a girl but dressed up as a guy. Ugh! WHO _CARES_ ANY MORE?! I _GOTTA_ PEE!

So do you know what I did? Just decided to go to the guy's room. I ran into a stall and felt way better. After I wiped myself, I noticed all the writing on the door. Lots of stuff said students names, on a corner, it had the date of today, 'Gonna prank newbie.' 'Those two guys are becoming too soft.' 'Mostly the newbie's fault.' 'Using paint ball.'

Huh?

Must be regular guy talk. I exited out of the stall and washed my hands with the only remaining soap left. As I left out of the bathroom, I felt like I was being watched, again. Yet, I saw no one. I looked at my ring, at first it was glowing then the light faded. Weird.

"ACHOO! Damn it, I thought I was getting better too."

"Ran-kun!"

Great, the Principal found me.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I stayed the whole freaking day in his office. Not to be in trouble but to help him distribute copies, I can't believe it, he already booked up cabins for our class and a location. Now, the field trip is tomorrow. No! I'm suppose to work! Rin might get angry, shit! I left the office because now the Principal is finally letting me go, I didn't even get to eat lunch! I feel bad, I let this lunch go to waste. I went back to my locker, before I opened it up, Jin and Blondie stood beside me. One on each side.

"Got in trouble?" Jin asked.

"No. Go away."

"Is it your fault we got this stupid field trip?" Blondie asked this time.

"No."

"Then why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, idiot. We wanna know."

"None of your bu--"

They both backed up, wanna know why? When I opened my locker there was red paint ball that burst on my face and on my body. I heard these guys complementing Blondie and Jin, or should I say, Jerk-ass. Somewhere along those lines I heard them say was the same thing I read in the bathroom. So, those guys thought Blondie and Jerk-ass was softening up? Yeah right. I wiped some of the paint off with my sleeve. I took out anything I didn't need and placed them in my locker. Ignoring some of the laughs from the fellow students. I noticed one of my large math books hanging on the little hook inside. When I placed it down, I noticed a string. _Ice_. **Cold**. Water. It was being poured on my head by a water gun. I ripped out the water gun and threw it wherever behind me.

This isn't getting me mad.

I'm serious.

If they really want to play childish games, I won't stop them.

I closed my back pack and put it on. Once again, I rubbed away the paint from eyes so I can see. Everyone was laughing. Jerk-ass and Blondie too. Well, there goes this uniform too. Now I have to wash it even though this belongs to Jerk-ass. Before I exit the main doors, I stared at Blondie and Jerk-ass. Everyone else gave me a look of amusement. What do they think is gonna happen? I'm going to break down crying and sulk on their foot? **Fat chance**.

Instead.

I playfully stoke out my tongue and stoke up the middle finger, "If you think you've made me angry-boy, am I going to tell you this. You have a **long** way to go. Bye."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Why did I come out here?"

Once again, I went to the rooftop of the church in my goddess transformation. I even had my own tissue box with me. I don't know why I came here, maybe I feel at ease when I come here. _Yeah_, that's it. I looked at the stars, their glowing radiance also made me smiled. Ever since I was little. Now that I have time for myself, I wonder what I should think of. Revenge? Eh, not now. Micchi; why did he move in with me if he had a mansion? Pity? He's not like that. I'm getting myself a headache. I pulled out another tissue from the box and brought it up to my nose.

When will I ever get better?

Also.

What was the whole point of the paint ball? Blondie was acting so nice lately. Jerk-ass-just a tad bit. "Sometimes I wonder what goes in the minds of men besides the regular, 'oh, I want to see this girls hot body.' And other stuff like--"

I felt a painful impact, like large amount of awful energy punch me in the back. I saw my arm bleeding, what the hell was that? An attack? Blondie? Instead, it was a man with piercing red eyes and a whole 'I-am-an-evil-looking-destroyer-of-the-world' get up. I stood up and held my staff with me bloody hand, "I see, it's just a regular **Glasses dude**."

"I am no, 'glasses dude.' I am Kirio Karasuma!"

"I don't feel like saying your name, Glasses dude."

"MY NAME IS KIR--"

"Shut it. Your annoying."

I thought it was Blondie at first, instead, it was _Jerk-ass_?! I did not see anything, there was no bolt of energy, maybe there was but it was so quick. And Glasses dude was no where in sight. Karin, this is your time to hide! If Jerk-ass sees me like this, he **might**, by chance, find out my secret!

"Hey! Who are you?"

This is like déjà vu. I have no choice but to talk to him, so, I just sighed and sat on the grass. Why am I never quick to escape, "Likewise." Even though I already know who he is.

"I asked first. Answer me."

Bastard. _Rude_ bastard. "My name is Karin, as you can see, I'm a goddess. That's all I'm telling you."

"Your here for my autograph, right?"

"Ha! Your funny. What makes you so special?"

"My name is Jin Kuga, famous star. Know about it?"

"Not. At. All." Ah, now I see. That's why all those girls want this idiot. _Money_ and_ fame_. Love to them is like a bunch of **crap**. So that means. . .He goes to our school even though he's an idol?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"And, I don't want to believe I'm homo now. But, why wouldn't my heart stop beating when he smiled at me? All done."

Yep, we go into a conversation about love. I don't know how that happen. I don't know why it happen. It just did. Jerk-ass finished patching up my arm with the only thing he could find, his own black robe that he tore off for a bandage. I was pretty thankful now that the bleeding will stop for a while. By the way, guess who were talking about? _Me_. Except the **boy **version of me. I was pretty much surprise to hear him say what he said, and thinking he's homo? That must seriously be embarrassing for him.

"Let me ask you something. Do prefer a very beautiful girl smiling at you or this guy?"

"Do I have to answer. . .?"

"If you do not answer than I cannot help you."

Please say _beautiful_ girl, please say beautiful girl. God, please! Let him say beautiful girl!

"I'm being perfectly honest. Him."

God, you hate me, don't you?

"Well, Jer-I mean, Jin. The only thing I can tell you is this. Maybe you _are_ starting to like him."

"I don't know. Maybe I--"

"Nice to see you again!"

Blondie. How many people are going to talk to me? I noticed Jerk-ass was falling but I didn't feel like saving him. It was Blondie's fault since he pushed Jerk-ass off the rooftop of the church just to have his seat. Act nice, Karin. Act nice. "Oh, hi."

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah." Not really.

"Great. Remember that guy I was talking about?"

Here we go again. . ."Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you can help me out with that."

This is going to be. . .

A **_long_ **night. . .

Shoot! Where did I put my tissue box?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**And done!**

**Next chapter is going to be about the field trip.**

**REVIEW! Or no next chapter ;D Sorry for any errors you find, I'm such an idiot at times **xP


	5. A Troublesome Day

**Thankies for zee reviews!**

**Seriously, thanks!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Field trip day! On the bus.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My heart has yet to cease, after that night with both Jerk-ass and Blondie, how can I relax? First of all, just yesterday Blondie was going to rape me. I was just glad Micchi came when he can. Before that, Jin was going to **kiss** me! Also, I got pranked. Then, I went into a god transformation and those two had to find me. What's worse, they '_like_' me; both of them! I don't know what to feel, in school they are total jerks. When out of school, they are like, so peaceful. Sigh, I wished I could of sat alone and but I couldn't do anything since Micchi was snoozing like the baby he is. Well, there was one thing I was glad about yet it was my own downfall. Being taken advantage of.

I was dressed up like a **girl**.

Yup.

A girl.

These two dimwits haven't realized anything because my hair is very different from the real me, Goddess Karin. Our whole class didn't have to wear uniform today and I was going to wear boy clothes! I seriously was about to! Then, the girls used this opportunity to get me in girl's clothing since they also grew a liking to me. I'm actually thinking of transferring, this is way to frustrating! But I'm no give up. The only thing that pissed me off was Jerk-ass and Blondie reaction; _blushing_. It makes me feel weird. This is why they are sitting right beside me. Before Micchi was able to sit on my left, Jerk-ass pushed him in a playful matter then sat in his seat. When I offered my brunette friend the right side, Blondie '_accidenetly'_ threw a book at his head. That's why he's sleeping. Aside from the bus, we sat in the very last row that only had four seats.

_So_. Because I didn't want to be sitting with them, this really nice-looking guy let me sit next to him but Blondie threaten him and the guy pushed me out. I could not hear exactly what he said. Then, there was this really cute, smiling girl that waved at me. Offering up the seat. Before I was going to sit down, the Principal called out, "Ran-kun, sit down! The bus is soon going into motion."

"Yeah, I was just going to sit--"

"Principal, wherever we sat will be our assigned seat. Is that alright?" Jerk-ass announced.

"Yes."

"Then, he needs to sit here because he was going to sit somewhere else. Plus, you did say he was in charge of us." Jerk-ass also included.

"True. Ran-kun, please take your seat in the back."

That bastard! He _so_ wants to **fight** me! So here I am, stuck with these two idiots who won't leave me alone. I took out a tissue from my purse, yup. Purse. The girls thought a small bag wouldn't suit my outfit. God, I'm sicker now then ever since I was out yesterday night in a chilly weather.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Okay, I can understand staying in a bus for three hours is _boring_. Really boring. And can make anyone want to sleep. Still, that's no excuse so why-WHY ARE THESE THREE **MORONS** TREATING ME LIKE A **PILLOW**?!

Jerk-ass was asleep on my arm which wasn't all that bad, Blondie on the other hand, he was sleeping on my lap. I wanted to kick him, but he looked so peaceful sleeping. Yeah, I'm a sucker. The bus getting bumping into things like speed bumps that made Micchi lean all the way to my shoulder in which he slept. So, why can't I sleep? Cause the people who were awake just gave me a snicker, bastards. I want to see you cross dress and deal with having three boys sleep on you! Take that! To ignore these little bored snoopers, I decided to sleep. There's nothing else to do anyway.

"Aww, how cute." I heard the principal say.

My mind was blank with no thoughts in mind, soon, I was in dreamland.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Regular P.O.V

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"How long are you going to toy with him, Jin?"

"_Likewise_, bratty. Unlike you, I'm not trying make him feel uncomfortable. Plus, it was my idea to call sleeping on his shoulder."

"I do not. And, it was my idea."

"Bratty, face it. We can't hide it any more. Instead of us falling for some hot and usually bitchy girl, we fell for a. . .guy. . .This time."

"We've become homo's? Yeah, I agree. But why does he reminds me so much of a girl and that goddess?"

Jin opened up his brown colored eyes and frowned, for a moment he was in a pondering state, "I don't know. I saw Kirio attack that girl, Karin, yesterday. As you can see, Karin got attacked on her left arm and I stopped the bleeding momentarily with a piece of my robe. You don't see him injured. So he **can't** be that girl."

"Maybe he is a girl. He is always wearing bandages around his chest. Any wound like that would of healed by now."

"True. He even wore it when coming out of the bathroom. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. We will just have to take off those bandages when we go to the hot springs." Jin smiled deviously. "Even if he still is a guy, with all my pride I'm going to tell you this."

He placed a kiss on Karin's cheek, one eye was opened to see the reaction on Kazune face. Which would be one emotion anyone would ever feel; **pissed off**.

"Even if I'm going to turn out _gay_, I wouldn't mind being _gay_ with this one. I don't even care about the paparazzi who takes a picture of us together."

"Knock it off. The only one who's going to have him is **me**." Kazune said as moved himself away from Karin and glared back at Jin.

"Right. We will battle it out later. Just let's find out what's his real gender."

Micchi, who was overhearing everything and not really sleeping smirked, with a tint of amusement, he silently laughed, _"This is going to be one heck of an interesting trip." _He mentally said.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Karin's P.O.V

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

You can't be serious? You can't be f--ing serious? Why am I spending three days with each of those dimwits. Day one will be with Micchi, which I have no problem with, day two I'm stuck with Blondie, and lastly, day three, I have to stay with Jerk-ass! When I looked at every one else on the list, everyone had only one partner for all three days! I managed to control my temper instead of going outrageously fumed and destroying every piece of this billboard.

Where is that damn Principal? **WHERE IS HE**?!

"Attention all. Welcome to day one, today you are free to roam about but not to far. Settle in and whatnot. Day two we will be going to the mountains. Day three, the final day, we will being going hiking. You are free to go to the hot springs any one of these days. Ran-kun. Forgive me for your partners! As an apology, you can go to this reserved hot springs for you and and one your little friends. Do enjoy. The directions is in your cabin: Cabin eight. It should be on your bed."

Your safe for now, Principal. Your lucky we're going in good terms. I scurried my belongings to my cabin, it seems there were more then one person inside. More like three. When I opened the old, oak door. Micchi was already settled in and reading a book. Jerk-ass and Blondie were on my bed and looking at the paper with the directions of the hot spring. "Get off my bed! Go away! Geez, for once, leave me alone!"

"Hey, Jin? Did you hear something?"

"No, must be the wind."

"YOU CAN HEAR ME GOD DAMN WELL! GET OUT, **NOW**!" I snatched away the paper from their hands and they got up groaning. Don't they have anything better to do with their lives than bother me? They have way too much time on their hands. When I dumped everything I had on the floor, I jumped on top of Micchi's bed and sulked, "Why is life so cruel? I don't want to be living with Blondie or Jerk-ass."

"Harsh nicknames. Hanazono-san, it's only going to be one day. No problem, right?"

"YES, IT IS A PROBLEM!"

"My ear. . ."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"It's alright. Just wipe your nose, your getting runny."

I actually forgot about my cold, as if it never existed. Now that I remember, I felt all clogged again. When I wiped my nose, I talked with Micchi, then, I fell asleep **again**. This time, it was for the whole day. I wanted to spend time with my brunette friend, I really did. But my cold got the better of me since I felt dizzy. That's why Micchi was kind enough for me let me sleep beside him. I hugged him through out that whole time, this warmth was just as great as my parents warmth. Just as great. No, better. _Way_ better. I always hope I never have to separate from Micchi, I see him as a loving brother figure. And, okay. That also includes those two nitwits.

Even though they always pick on me.

Love is funny. Don't you agree?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Day Two

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"No, Micchi, don't leave me!"

I grabbed a hold Micchi's leg, refusing to let him go. I wasted one perfectly good day of peace and now my best friend is leaving me. That means. I have to deal with Blondie since it's switch. Micchi is the only person I will even sulk to, even to the point where it lowers my self-dignity.

"Hanazono-san. I have to leave. I promise you I'll make you food if you let me go."

"Your not bribing me."

"Sigh. . .Including desserts like pastries."

"Deal."

Sulking over. I jumped on my bed and looked at the door. Blondie was coming in. Oh joy. Hmm, to keep my mind preoccupied, what are we doing today? Hiking? No, we were going to the mountains. I remembered that some of the students were selected which meant they had a mandatory trip there. Me, I wasn't one of them. I think Blondie was chosen as optional, Jin, and Micchi as well. I am not in any mood to go in the mountains. I wonder if I can ask the Principal to--

"Ran-kun. Are you staying with Kazune?"

Speak of the devil.

"Yes. Why?"

"I was wondering, while Michiru and Jin are coming on this trip, so, I was wondering if you can help these old ladies gather up their belongings and take it to their house."

"Alright, Principal."

He left, gosh, he's so annoying. Now, I felt pretty guilty. I didn't really ask Blondie if he wanted to go, so, when I was about to ask him, he didn't look like he was in the mood to do anything. Or, so it seemed to me. Hmm, I wonder why some old ladies stopped by here? Time to help. The sooner we do it, the better. First, I slipped on my sneakers and placed a little photo in my pocket. "Hey, let's go." I informed him and he didn't budge from the bed in which he was laying on. This damn, stubborn, ass. Ugh! One day I just want to **punch** him. On that day, I'll make sure it hurts. "Come on. If your not coming then the Principal will find out you didn't do shit. Then, your screwed."

"Alright already! Just shut up."

"Make me, you bastard."

We exit out of the cabin, there were two old ladies standing right near a little pole. Like, whoa, they look so weak. I pity them. I noticed the area was deserted, that was quick. I expected everyone to leave a little later. I guess the quieter the better.

"Oh, children, over here. Help us, won't you?"

"Sure." I responded. I gave Blondie a glare so he can get the message, 'pick-up-the-damn-bags.' He sighed and carried more than I did in just one hand. I guess I'm weaker than I thought. Or, he's just trying to make fun of me. I'll show you! I grabbed more of the bags, maybe eight in one hand and the other hand was about twelve. God, it's heavy!

"Oh, thank you. Young man, please take the directions. There is a set of keys under the mat, if you get thirsty, please do take a cup of water. Well, we're off."

Indeed they were off. The old ladies burst into full speed and ran away from us, those old farts! They faked the whole 'I'm-so-weak-please-help-us.' Whatever. Blondie was given the directions so it's time for him to lead. We went up a road through the thick trees and huge bushes. Annoying. We went though various directions - it was an endless trip. I'm tired and my hands are starting to hurt. I place down a for a few to take a deep breath. There were red lines traced on my fingers, ouchie. It hurts! I bit my lip and carried them once again.

"Need help, idiot? You seem to have trouble carrying those."

"I'm not weak."

"Yes you are. Here, give me some."

"No."

"Give me the damn bags you stupid idiot!"

I'm getting irritated, I brought one of the bags up and was ready to swing and aim at his head. **Biggest mistake**. We made a turn while a cliff was right beside me. "Bastard, stay. . .still?" I felt the weight of the left sided bag increase. My body dropped to the side of the cliff. I thought I was going to die since we were already so high. But I felt no impact. No large amount of pain. Nor did I feel like I was bleeding. I only heard a violent shakes between the large leaves of the trees. When I dared to open my eyes, we were somewhere. I had no clue though. What I did see was I was being embraced. Blondie, Blondie just protected me. . .

"Anytime you want to get off me, you idiotic moron?"

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I am deeply sorry. I am really--"

"Shut it, your panicking."

He looked alright. I didn't see any scratches or a sign of a bruise. Thank goodness. I rather commit suicide if it was my fault if anything were to happen to him. I slid my hand down the pocket and took out a photo, "Thank you." I muttered to myself. The picture was me as a baby with my parents. My dead parents. If anything were to happen to this picture right now, I don't know what I would do. Just then, a sudden wind made the picture fly past my fingers. My picture. My only picture. The only picture I had with my parents. With no hesitation, I chased after it. I don't care where I am, **I don't**. I just want my picture back.

"You idiot! Where do you think your going?!"

I saw my photo swift down: bushes!

I slid down the ground. I checked only one bush so far, sadly enough, there was more to go.

I felt a raindrop fall on my head. Then two. Then four. Then, a shower. It's raining. LIKE A GIVE A DAMN! It was a few minutes when Blondie found me, I could see his expression; furious. He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him but I jerked away from him, "I'm **not** going anywhere. That's the only photo I have of my dead parents!"

Blondie didn't say a word but I expected a comment saying some like I'm an idiot or I'll never find it. Instead, he was actually helping me. I didn't show him, yet I was secretly smiling. Like they say, two heads are better than one. I felt the rain become worse, as in, seriously bad. Blondie tapped my shoulder and pointed to a small hut right a few feet away from us.

I didn't say anything. But I was cold. I didn't bring a jacket nor a coat. When I went onto the next bush, Blondie carried me over his shoulder and with his foot, he slammed the door open. It didn't break, thank goodness. But, why be so rude? He just dropped me.

"We won't get anywhere in this weather."

"My photo!"

"GIVE IT UP! The most _precious_ memory you can ever have is just remembering them, no photo has to prove that fact. Oh, eww, your getting runny. Please, please! Don't tell me you were sick all this time?!"

"I guess your right. Also, if I lie, would you get mad?"

"Yes."

"If I say yes, will you get mad?"

"No."

"Then yeah, I was sick all this time!"

A moment of silence.

"**IDIOT**!"

So much for not getting mad at me. I was still cold and I felt like I was getting a bad fever. I even felt like I was heating up. I turned to hide away the shame I felt, looking this weak in front of someone I despise, even thought that is at times. My hands rubbed my arms to get a little warmer. Yeah, that's right. . .Warmth. Just like I felt now. Wait, what? I opened up my eyes and saw a sweater around my arms; Blondie's sweater. Blondie then laid me down his lap and stoke my dirty blond hair, "Since you look like a girl today, I really wouldn't call this much of a homo moment."

He still thinks he's homo ey? I didn't mind what he was doing, I felt better anyway.

By the time I felt a bit better, it was during the night. I woke up from my little nap and Blondie was still sleeping. When is someone going to find us? I don't want to be lost forever! I sat up and looked around this small hut: nothingness. It had nothing. No sink, no bathroom, no nothing. When the moonlight shined on me, I noticed Blondie's sleeping face; **cute**! I could just pinch his cheeks! That's when I noticed his leg, his pants were covered in dark red. Dark red what? Paint? Blood? Blood. . .

"Touch me and I swear I'll throw you out."

Shit, he scared me.

"Let me see something. I swear I see a blotch of red."

"Leave me alone, it's nothing!"

He's hiding something. I raised up his pants around four inches up the ankle. There was a massive bruise; his skin was peeled. Just how long. . .? Just how long was he like this? This is all my fault.

"Kazune-kun! Darling!"

"Hanazono-san!"

So far, I can identify these people's voices: Blondie's girlfriends and Micchi. The door opened and his girlfriends rushed right to his side pushing me away from him. Stupid sluts. No manners what so ever.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When we got back to camp, everyone was worried sick. Mostly about Blondie's well being so I really wasn't that important. But, here we are; alone in our small room inside the cabin. We've never said anything after coming back and I certainly didn't have the guts to.

"Hey, are you going to that hot spring?"

Random question but I'm most certainly fine with it. "I forgot all about that. It would do me some good, so I'm planing to go right now. See ya."

It would do me some good. I rather go now since I forgot to bathe yesterday and also to get away from him for at least a while. I could picture myself now, **hot**, _sizzling_ water gently washing away all the troubles that linger my body. A nice, _quiet_ area **without** disturbance to think. Oh! I can't wait! I grabbed my bag that had a new outfit fit for boys. I'm getting tired of staying in girls clothes in front of these people. It also included a towel of course.

When I dashed out, I saw Blondie wave at me with a devious smile. I'll let it go. What can he do? Let me re-phrase that. What can he _**possibly**_ do?

"You can come out, Jin. It's about time we find out who _he_ really is."

"Yeah. Come on, he's leaving out of trace."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Like, shiz. I was so lazy to update. But whoa. 18 reviews in one chapter?! :O**

**I should start making you people wait for often, xD  
j/k.**

**Sorry if you find any errors, I had no time to check it over because of my mom is nagging me right now -.-**


	6. A Revengeful Day

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**WOOOOOOOOO!**

**NETS GAME TODAY! XDDDD**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Oh yeah_. . .

This is the life.

It was dark but not that dark. My feet felt so warm with sizzling water. I smiled when I noticed some fire flies in circle the edges of the water. There bright yellow-green orbs trailing them which was of course the energy of their bioluminescence. Whoa, I was actually listening to science class. What a miracle! If only I had a piece of candy to congratulate myself. I should take off these bandages, I mean. Who would of ever followed me? The again, it's better to be safe than sorry. Hmm. Well, I'll take some off, not all. I untied the ribbon which slowly unravelled my fair skin. Now time to get in--

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

What the?

I tied by hair in a high ponytail and wrapped the towel around my waist. Peeping tom? Spy? A freak? Could be. I stood up and dragged my soggy feat near a bush. Some twigs started to break due to my actions as well as some of these stupid berries that fell. Maybe it was nobody at all. Could of been an animal or something. I am in a forest after all. I'm just paranoid. That must be it.

Rustle. Rustle.

Rustle.

A very **persistent** animal. Now two bushes behind me started to move. Whatever. I just going to leave the animal alone. My frown turned into a smile when I sighed in relief that there was no one watching me. If it wasn't an animal, I might be getting all wacko. I returned back to the water and splashed it on my face. HOT! Shit. Smart Karin. _Smart_.

Rustle.

Calm down.

Your taking your time in a reserved hot spring. Just enjoy the damn moment. Just fucking enjoy.

"Now. . ."

Rustle.

I swear I heard something just--

"Got him!"

Just as soon as I was calm about someone not spying on me. I was as good as wrong. In fact. My fellow peepers were Blondie and Jerk-ass. Jerk-ass was holding my arms tightly so I couldn't move. Is this some sort of a prank?! "Let me go. Let me go!" I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too damn strong for a girl like me. I was about to bite him but Blondie just bonked my head. When I'm freed, they are so dead. D-E-A-D. Like roadkill.

Rub.

"I don't feel any breast like a girl. Even if he was a girl and flat, there would at least be a small lump or something."

My face went into a dark red hue. That. That. **PERVERT**! I am not flat! It's just hidden. Ugh! That's beside the point. This is sexual harassment! He can't touch me! If I scream right now, I might blow my cover as it is.

"I'll hold him down. You go and check now." Blondie then grabbed my arms more tightly then Jerk-ass. Why are so many males become so strong these days?! How ever happened to the weak-EEP! Jerk-ass was rubbing my chest. That fucker. I'm going to make sure I see to it that he has his funeral tomorrow! Jerk-ass smirked seeing me how I was; red all over. Embarrassed. Humliated. And hella' angry. I bit my lip and he started to unroll the bandages.

What I am going to do?

What the hell am I going to do?

. . .

OH HELL NO! NO. NO. NO. NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!

_'Do it or everything you worked for will go in vain. Not only that, you will be the laughing stock of the school. Or even worse. This will be published on the television with the headline, 'What are our children thinking now a day? Blame cocaine.'_

My conscience? Or God? Wait. What the fuck? What does cocaine have to do with anything?

_'Shut it, you cross-dresser. Cocaine is the fault of everything. As for you, your a special case. Anyway! Just do it!'_

Your calling me a stupid girl?

_'Damn straight. Now, it is time for me to leave. Now, do what you need to! Jin is almost finding you out.'_

Geez. Never again I want to hear the voice inside my head. When I looked down, it was true. He was almost done. I mentally cried to myself. Well. Here goes everything. I can't believe I'm doing this. Let me die after this, please!

I let the blush stay on my face where I started to laugh. A cute laugh mix with a tint on insanity. Jerk-ass stopped unrolling the bandages and looked at me with his big brown orbs. I pulled my body down as much as I can to the point I was near his face. Our faces were about like - three inches apart? "Oh, Jin. I never noticed how hot you look so close up. Go on ahead, continue to strip me. You don't know how much I'm enjoying it. As a matter of fact, I don't mind for those hands to soon be around my _whole body_. If you _know_ what I _mean_. How about it?"

Boo-hoo. Somebody shoot me. Now.

At least my plan is working. Jerk-ass fell on his bottom while his eyes were performing a seizure. They aren't still; he's embarassed! His face was the same color as a cherry and I felt like he was getting a nosebleed any second now. Please. He does not know how I feel. Pretty **f--ing** ashamed.

I turned my head and looked at Blondie. Aww, does he want attention too? Got it! I pulled my arms out of his hands since he was a bit confused with my sudden reaction to Jin. I backed up a bit and jumped on Blondie. He was underneath me while I was on top. "Don't worry. I didn't forget about you. Handsome." I said with a flirtatious voice. One of my legs was right in the middle of his so I brought it up. Which caused him to blush madly. I cupped his hands and placed them on my still flat chest and brought it down near my stomach, "I am more than ready for take of this towel if you want."

Okay. Now I'm even freaking myself out. Just to finish up with him then Jerk-ass and I'm as good as gone.

"W-what's going on with you? Y-you usually d-don't act like this. . ."

"I act in anyway I want."

With my other hand, I pick up his head and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. I then dropped his head on the ground and got up. Blondie; check. Jerk-ass? In progress of finishing up. When I looked at Jerk-ass, I felt as if he was scared of me. When I walked up to him, he backed up a bit. When he didn't realize, I made a dash and hugged his back. My hand went in his shirt. Poor Jerk-ass. He's trembling and sweating. Don't worry. I actually have control of myself. This is just revenge for all that you've done to me!

"Take it easy. I'm not going to do anything to you, Jin."

"Get away from me! Your. Your. INSANE!"

"Aren't we all? I mean. It's not like I'm going to your private spot. I blame you for all of this. It's your fault you had to be so hot and so rapeable-looking."

"What the hell?"

"Don't you love me? Or like me at all? Don't you want to make feel this way all the time? Don't you always want to feel pleasure?"

Taunting. It always works. Oh gosh! I am so enjoying every moment of this. I stoke out my tongue and playfully licked his ear. Hey, I am not going to lick his neck or kiss him there. Ew. Other girls can kiss this star. I don't want to be part of them. I bit his earlop gently. More like. I was playing with it. When I felt him started to tremble violently I stopped and grabbed my stuff. Leaving those two idiots shocked, disturbed, madly blushing, and confused.

"What just happened?"

"Bratty. . .I have no clue. I never felt like this. Was he taking drugs or something?"

"I don't know. But I feel like his hands still longer my face."

"Still linger? You were taunted more than I was. His hands were all over my body. I'm just glad he didn't go over the top. But you know what? This may sound strange, Bratty, but I'm actually turned on. Stripping would of been more than--"

"Jin, let's go. You emotions are getting to me too. Now I know how girls feel like when we kissed them. That butterfly shitty feeling."

"Guess so. What's even cooler, it proves he tomorrow since all of this happen."

"Jin. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you get raped by one of your fan girls."

"Likewise."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Day 3

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Okay. I understand what I did yesterday was _so_not me. Now one can tell how scary I can be when wanting revenge but now I'm kinda scared. Not as in like, shivering fear of getting punched or something like that. Fear as in; just afraid to be with Jerk-ass. I cannot believe I asked him if he loved me! What's worse is that it's mandatory for all students to go on the hiking trip. Dammit! I don't wanna go! But here I am. Walking alone with Jerk-ass in the trail because we were suppose to gather some items. Everyone was different. Unlike others we got a hard list but lucky there was only four items we need to find: non-poisonous mushrooms. Two different types of flowers and a herb: the Corpse Flower and the Danebrog Poppy flower. As for the herb some purple coneflower. I think I remembered what we we're going to do with them. Mix and combine them all into one medicine. Third on the list was the bark of an oak tree. And lastly was some wet dew from the grass.

So far, me and Jerk-ass found the mushrooms the herbs and the flowers, the oak, now all we need is the dew. I thought it would be easy but everytime we pick the grass. The dew would slide right off. So our only option was, was to find much longer grass.

"God damn. Jin, did you fart or something?"

"No. It's the Corpse Flower. It reeks."

"Yeah, blame the flower. Get away from gassy food."

"Shut it."

Actually, I knew it was the flower's fault. But it felt so awkward with this deadly silence. I need for someone to talk. It was so suffocating. Then again, who would talk to me after I was partially seducing him. I mean. I would be devastated. Either way! Say something! Anything! I don't care what it is! Just say something! Please!

"Hey, Ran. . ."

Whoa. He actually called me by my name. Well. Fake guy name. It's a special moment for me. Leave me alone.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what happened yesterday? In the hot spring?"

"Um." Should I lie? I rather not bring up _this_ topic.

"Remember that one question you asked me?"

Oh shit. The pleasure thing? Damn. Damn. Damn. Where is that dew? Ah ha ha ha. I want to die now. Let me die. I looked at Jerk-ass, his honey-brown eyes stared at me. Stared. And stared. And stared even longer. Hell's no my dude. I'm not going to reply to you. Sorry. But I'm in my own state of embarrassment. I blame it all on my conscience.

_'Screw you. You choose to listen to me.'_

F you.

_'Temper, temper.'_

"I don't know who to say it. But I'm going to confess before Bratty does. Just because he got to know you first doesn't mean I will let him win. Ran, listen to what I have to say!"

"O-okay?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

WHAT?! I knew this might of happened. But why now out of all days. No! No, no no! I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this. La, la, la, la, la. "Your kidding right? I don't remember anything. I just remembered going to the hot spring and drinking this glass bottle someone gave me." Yep. I'm lying. I want to avoid this. There is no possible way I can go into a relationship as a boy. Especially since I'm pretending to be a boy. And if news spread, the famous hottie, no, not in my point of view, his fan girls, is in love with a loser nobody. Me!

"I thank you for your confession. How can I put this? Um. It's not that I don't like you - I do! Just not in the way you put it. I mean. It's like a mix. I'm not rejecting you or anything. I just can't be sure of my feelings yet."

What the hell? I sound like a little girlie. I mean, a little one. Damn myself! Why did I add the not rejecting part? I should of just left it at that! Damn myself. Damn everything! Damn everyone! DAMN LIFE! Okay, calm down, Karin. Get a hold of yourself. This is not way you act and you know it. When I finally met his eyes. It looked so puppy-like. So cute. . .

No! Don't give in to puppy eyes!

No! No! No!

"It's strange how you don't remember. Which sort of meant this confession was meaningless. Either way. I'm satisfied and yet not satisfied at the same time."

He grabbed my arms. Pinning me on a tree. The lust. It's showing again. I'm - I'm scared. Jerk-ass. Get away from me. Get away! Micchi, Blondie, anytime you want to show up? This would be a really good time! My eyes were shut closed. I could feel the warm breath of his on my neck. He doesn't plan to leave any marks, is he. . .?

My whole body tingled with fright. He kissed me all over my neck and every now and then he would try to kiss my cheeks. Then back in the cycle. This is beyond sexual harassment! This is like. Like. A rape attempt or something! Hot, warm tears slid down my cheeks. When is he going to stop? "J-Jin. Q-quit it. Your scaring me."

"Shut it."

Excuse me. Your fucking abusing me in such a way and you tell to shut up? Even though I'm not gonna go anywhere since I'm so weak compared to him. I'll try. I started to squirm. Squirming as much as I can. He grabbed my arms more tightly. I knew it. It was hopeless - what the hell!

"Eep!"

"So cute when your about to have your pants off. What are you ashamed of?"

You **raping** me, dumb ass!

One hand was grabbing onto both of my arms. Still completely immobilizing me. With his spare hand, He was unbuckling my pants. Unzipping my zipper. Before I knew it, my eyes were becoming cloudy due to the crying. It was like waterfall. Not even tears will faze this lustful idiot. "No! Don't touch me! No one can touch me there! Fuck off!"

"Feisty."

"NO!"

"The screaming is coming from here!"

"Wait for me!"

Two saviors. Micchi and Blondie. Thank goodness. When I finally had the guys to see what Jin was doing to me, I opened my eyes and saw him gritting his teeth. "Damn it. Bratty and Michiru are coming."

And what! You bastard. . .  
What _would_ have ever happened is they **didn't** come?  
What _would_ of happened if I was still alone with Jerk-ass?  
What _would_ of **happened**?

By the time I finally thought I was saved, my first kiss was gone at the instant. He forced me to kiss him and there I saw Micchi and Blondie staring. Hello. In need of help here! Blondie just whispered something to Micchi and he left. At least I still have one savior.

My brunette friend smiled like he always did and pushed down on Jerk-ass shoulder. Pressure points. I see. Who cares? I jumped into his arms and let my tears drench his sweater without a care in the world. Why is there only one sane person in my life? Why?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Shh. It's alright. It's alright. Everything is over."

"I. I was **-hic-** scared. What **-hic-** has gotten into **-hic-** him?"

"Hormones probably. It can actually affect guys worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why many girls always think that us guys are stupid."

The dirty blond locks was scattered through out my face and was stuck there from some of my dry, stick tears. Since this was the final day and I refused to stay in the same cabin as Jerk-ass. We were just making some snackes out of the fire we made. Every students was partnered with four people so me and Micchi did all the work. Who cares? I didn't want to see Blondie. How do I feel about seeing Jerk-ass? Ha ha! As if I want to see that rapist. I rather see a half-dead guy limping towards me with a metal stick and about to whack me with it. It was so great that everyone was caught of in their own business that they really haven't noticed me and Micchi.

Because I'm so small compared to these guys, Micchi wrapped me around in his arms while I sat right in front of him. If I could adopt him I would of done so sooner. I never want to be separated from my 'brother.' Never. "Hey." Both sets of eyes looked up and there was Blondie who joined across from us in the fire. He picked up a stick and stuck a marshmallow on it so it can melt near the fire. "Hi." I responded back. It's wasn't like I was going into a conversation with him. There is nothing we can talk about. When I mused over to see his leg, it looked perfectly healed.

How joyous.

"You know. Jin told me what happened. I came here to tell you he wasn't acting like himself as you can obviously see. Right now the side effects from the medicine he took should be wearing off."

"Medicine?" I asked.

"Yeah. He didn't mean to do anything on purpose. It was the drug itself. He had no control."

"So. He really wasn't doing anything bad out of his own will?"

"Yeah."

Oh. Oh, OK! He's forgiven. Now I'm putting his aside. So much for thinking it was hormones. I saw Jerk-ass open the cabin door and he slumped right beside the fire. Whoa. It was true. He looked so out of it. So dead. Loser.

I jumped right out of Micchi hold and hugged Blondie and Jerk-ass together. I slid my finger on the edge of their mouths and forced them to smile. Jerk-ass looked dead. But still smiling. Blondie? Blondie just bit me! "Ouch. Damn you."

"**Don't**. Touch. My. Face. You. Stupid. _Idiot_."

"Mean."

I never want to separate from these guys. I love them all.  
**Nothing** will separate us.  
Nothing.  
We will always be friends.  
And they will always _my_ family.

But I regret to say I sense something horrible about to happen.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A normal P.O.V  
Somewhere far away.  
**(XDDD Yeah, lame way to explain.)**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"It's splendid living off her death. Plus, her having that ignorant child gave me an extra bonus on the money. It's good to live wealthy."

A chipper woman laughed while sensibly throwing money in the air. She was around her forty's and living alone as so can say. The curly brown locks covered most of her eyes but beside that it look like an animal crawled in her hair. She was wearing a luxurious dress pampering a white, fluffy-ball looking cat.

"Oh ho ho! I wonder how that sad child is doing know? Ah well, who cares? As long as I have the money I could care less."

Ring ring.

The lazy woman sighed and got off her four thousand dollar chair shipped from Europe. The woman grabbed the golden handle off the phone and totally faked a_ sweet_ voice, "Yes?"

"We have found Hanazono Karin. You are her Aunt? Are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"Then you are to ship all of the money to her since we tracked her. It was her family expense. Unless you can have her presently living with you for the next three years. That will raise up the money with the government's help after the Judge decided upon the matter. Her father was studying the extraordinary and it was brought to the governor. He just wants you to keep put with her."

"I will be getting more money, yes?"

"Correct."

The haggard lady smiled. The ultimate. Money. Money. And **more** money.

"Also. I would like to ask. But, even though the name suits a _girl_. What gender is Karin?"

This might get somewhere, somewhere to even **more** money. "Why, may I ask?"

"Even though it may be illegal in most states and or countries, but the money will raise eight times as more if Karin where to have a gay marriage. Especially since I heard your nephew is single and head of most companies."

"Hold on for one minute."

"Yes, madam."

The brown haired woman rushed downstairs. Around the basement where a line of computers and many professional users. She tapped on one her best employees on the shoulder, "Find where Hanazono Karin is. Give me some information regarding her."

Without hesitation, the worker did his job. Rather quickly too. He then clicked the print botton and the woman took it with her near the phone. "Attending school. Good. Living with a wealthy owner. Great. In a co-ed school as a boy? GOLD! Karin my dear, you did everything I could of ever dreamed of."

After taking her time, she once again faked the her voice, "Hello, I am here to report that in fact he was a boy."

"Odd name for the lad. Is he willing to marry your nephew? Or become his fiancee?"

"Most certainly."

"We just need to have Karin in with you and everything will go accordingly. The deadline is in a three weeks. I thank you for your time, madam."

"No, **thank** _you_."

She pressed the end button and skipped to her cabinets. Her pale lips formed an evil smile. Her intentions were beyond understanding. The middle-aged woman slipped on her pink glove and open one of the cabinets. Her wrinkly fingers held unto the photo with so much hints of amusement.

"Karin-chan. You had your little fun. Now it's time to return. Auntie would be most glad to see you again."

So there was an evil laugh. With dark intentions. And carried by a deadly sin; greed. In which she has become. Consumed with greed. And now it was time for her to take the happiness away from an innocent girl who had done no wrong.

In other words: Karin (Ran) Hanazono, will have a few more weeks with those _beloved_friends who she calls '_family_.'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**OMG! Turning point x.x**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it :D  
Especially the last part.**

**Oo. And what's this whole thing about Gay Marriage?**

**You'll see.**

**Let me tell you how this will end:**

**. . .  
Yeah right.**

**I'll tell you this, it's something that will be unexpected.**

**Didn't get to check errors since, yeah, now I have to do chores -.-**


	7. A Unforeseen Day

**Short chapter.**

**Also.**

**This story is ending in two chapters. That's right folks, two more chapters to go!  
Like I said last time, the ending will be like, 'W. . T. . .F? O. . .M. . .F. . .G . . .'  
xD**

**You can kill me later, I promise :3 First, just let me find my hiding spot xD**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It's been two weeks ever since the field trip happened and everything went back to normal. The Principal was still sulking to me and asking me for any idea's that I might have in mind. So far - nothing. Except, I've been getting along with Blondie and Jerk-ass! We are becoming best friends! Ha! Yeah right, that s just a fantasy. They have been pranking me more then ever. Do you now irritated I'm becoming? I can't even get a single good dream without either one of those idiots being in it. At least there's no homework I have to do. Now I can have a peaceful day at work. Those three idiots must have something to do in their spare time. It's not like they are so bored all of them came to visit. That would be such a nightmare and I bet hell would freeze over if they bugged me at the same.

Sadly enough, they came.

**All of them**.

Plus, Rin wouldn't be anymore pleased with them coming. It meant more customers. More guy-crazy customers.

"Idiot."

Insult of the day from Blondie. . .Yay?

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Now then. I do not want you to distract me later. Come to the back."

Talk? What's there to talk about? How I'm an idiot in whatever I do? That you get annoyed just looking at me? I should quit? Or did you just want to bug me either way? Anyways. We went to the employees room where it was perfectly quiet. If I could guess, Jerk-ass and Micchi should of gained attention by now. Orders will be coming right up.

"What."

"Look, I just want to say something to you."

"Say it."

"Will you go out with me?"

Dot dot dot. Did Blondie just asked me out? He did, didn't he? I'm not hearing things? I'm not going crazy? Oh thank goodness. It is time to faint. To bad I can't. Love to but can't.

"You did notice we are both guys?"

"I could careless. Would you?"

"Sure." WAIT! NO! I meant to say no! Too late. He was so enthusiastic that I couldn't resist how cutely he smiled. Damn myself for being a sucker at cute things.

"Meet with me in one hour in the central town."

Blondie gave me a quick peck on my cheek and with a quick dash he left. I'm on a date. I'm on a date with _Blondie_. I'm dressed as a guy. People think I'm a guy. Blondie is going out with me. WHAT THE HELL?! I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO THINK I'M **GAY**! I'm no homo. What am I going to do? It will be harsh to not go at all. What to do? What to do? I need time to think.

I ripped out a piece of paper with a note meant for Rin. She'll understand the situation. Well. I hope she does. I clutched my ring and transformed into my goddess transformation. No one could see me. Only normal people could not see me. As everyone purely knows, they cannot see the weird so no need to worry. I placed my hand and clutched my neck. Those kiss marks were still there. I can quite understand that Jerk-ass didn't mean to be so lustful and aggressive. Yea, never in my life was I that frightened and never do I want to go through that experience again. I reached into a small hidden pocket, placing a large white band-aid there. My long, dirty-brown hair covered the area.

It was so great to have long hair come in handy.

"Hey!"

I'm found.

Poopy.

I sat myself in one of the benches giving out a mental sigh. So much for my own time. My own quiet time. My own time to actually think.

The one who called me was no other than Blondie himself. He sat right beside me with such a cute smile. Resist Karin, resist. Don't give in.

"Hi!"

I am in such a no good mood.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Finally I just realized I don't care if that guy is just a guy. Nor do I care if I'm a guy either. I like him a lot. Also, I don't care if anybody else knows."

"I'm so happy for you! Way to go!" No! Not at all. I'm telling you, it was a mistake, all of it was. I never meant to say yes to actually go out with him.

"Thanks. I'm planning to go to this really great expensive restaurant."

"Remember to get him candies!"

"Yeah. Shoot. I have to go! See you again!"

"Later." Later ey? That's all I have to say? Wow. I'm preparing him what he should get me. At least I'm getting treated to something. I have no guilt, please. Who do you think I am? Now that he mentions it, I have to get ready too. Yay. . .

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Woo! I actually make a handsome guy with this outfit. Even though I am **not **wearing these clothes for him. I just wanted to wear it. The comb brush throughout the tangles and left my hair silky smooth. I ruffled it a bit so it looked at least a bit messy. I looked at my clothes with so much perfect insight. A thick black band was on my neck hiding at least a bit of the band-aid. I put on another silver necklace that had a beautiful crystal in the middle of the cross that dangled down. A dark green polo shirt that wasn't baggy at all yet it covered my chest and gave it the perfect image of flatness. Over that was a black jacket with white linings running through the sleeves and in the under part of the coat was white and fluffy. The collar was black on the front but since I curved it, it exposed the snow white side.

To top it off was a matching pair of black jeans. Tight jeans actually. But since my legs are really thin it was somewhat baggy from the sides. I wore a pair of checkered gray and white shoes. Lastly, the final accessories. Two silver rings were placed on my index finger of my right hand. On the middle finger was a thick ring with a dragon design. On my left hand was one ring with a dangling chain. Hey, let me look_ fashionable_.

Here's the plan. Go with him. Act nice. Dump him afterwards.

5:56 PM.

CRUD! I need to get there in four minutes!

"Enjoy your date, Hanazono-san!"

"It's not a date, I told you! Wait, how do I look?"

"You must feel so happy to be going out with Kazune-kun. To the point you finally care what you look like."

"Screw you, how do I look dammit?"

I just heard him chuckle and he continued reading his book on my beanbag chair. "You look great. Have fun."

"Thanks Micchi!"

When I left my house, it sort of reminded me. How did he know? I didn't even tell him. Maybe it was Blondie.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I've been waiting here for the past twenty minutes now. _Twenty_ **freaking** minutes. I might as well leave. I'm getting bored. I guess I'll go somewhere around here and to do something. So much for gorging myself in delicious food. Shoot! What a shame.

"Sorry! It was hard looking for you."

Before I made a fit, I turned around a literally blushed. He look so. Awesome. So beeping awesome. Blondie wore a black hat, purple shirt with an light orange jacket/sweater/coat. Who knows? Two straps connected to the other side of the jacket which was located in the middle. Dark green pants with a pair of white and purple shoes.

"Oh, no, I didn't. I just got here."

"Great, let's go."

I felt so red that I couldn't get any more embarrassed that he was already holding my hand. What's more is that people were staring at us. Weird how the girls just made some remarks about how cute we looked and how how a 'gay' couple like us were. Even though I'm **not** gay at all! No matter how crazy it looks do you want to know how I feel? Pretty happy. It felt so nice to have someone that likes you. Though I am not to sure if he's lying or not. If he is then, man, Blondie is pretty damn bold. Hmm. I wonder what Jerk-ass would think of us? I mean, I guess he's _gay_ too.

"By the way."

I snapped out of my own little world.

"What did Jin do that day? More importantly, what is the cause of that band-aid?"

He pinned my arms against the wall of this alley we entered. From what I could see, it was no narrow no one would notice us. Then came the pain. Blondie removed my neckband and ripped off the band-aid. No way can I let him see it. No way! But I couldn't move, my arms are pinned and my heart is beating like crazy. Am I like, victim number one for most attempted rapes? Come on! Wouldn't you agree? How many times did these two - Jerk-ass and Blondie - tried to make a move on me?_ Exactly_.

"I see. Let me clean it for you."

Whoa. What does he mean by 'clean'?

There it was. It was like a replay before my eyes except with a different person. I felt those warm kisses on my neck and my stomach turned. Instead of crying. It was weird. I desired for **more**. **More** than _this_. No, I cannot go to the side of impurity! I'm way to young. For crying out loud, I'm just fifteen!

"Wha-what do you think y-your doing?"

"Removing all these vile stains Jin left behind. I only to be the one who leaves behind marks."

In just a few moments, it was me who was kissing him. I'll admit it, I am starting to _like_ him. Only he can make my heart race. It's a shame that I said I rather die than like him or something like that. But it feels good to have someone who cares for you. I believe, just maybe, this might all go correctly. This might actually. . .work out.

"We should get going. Your hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

To be honest, I really wasn't hungry at all.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

This was awkward. After that whole make-out session everything went silent. Even though we were having a very long conversation. It also felt weird since I rarely have these talks with him. A casual talk. It was fun. I gorged myself with the five star ranked food, god, this is so delicious! I wish I could have food like this everyday!

"Shit. . ."

"What's wrong?" I asked while slurping down my soup.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll stay here."

"You better."

I laughed and resumed finishing up my food. When I grabbed one of the bread sticks this woman with brown curly hair, red leather dress, ate my bread stick! Bitch! That was mine you whore.

"May I talk to you?"

"Sure?"

Bitch. I'm still not forgiving you for eating my bread stick. That was the only one I had since Blondie kept taking them away from me. Complaining that it has a lot of grease; I'll become fat. Blah, blah, blah.

"So, how are you, Karin-chan?"

I spit out my noodles. The lady looked at me with disgust. How does she know me? What does she want? More importantly, how does she know my name?! My real name! This lady sensed my suspicion and took out a photo from her velvet red purse. It was me, my mother, and her. It was a younger version of her though. "Who-who are you?"

"I'm your Aunt. The only relative you have that's alive. Sad, ain't it? That's why I've been searching your location. Since I've finally found you, the government sent me a letter saying I have to take custody over you. So, in other words, you have to come with me."

Whoa. I don't think so. I love it _here_. I love this _place_. And I love the _people_ I met. I now have someone who cares for me deeply. I have a friend who tries to rape me but is still like a brother. And Micchi. My _brother_ figure. My _father_ figure. Someone I do not tend to let go. No matter what my shitty Aunt has to say. "**No**."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not going."

"I'm sorry to hear this, dearest Karin-chan. Though I have a method I could use upon you. Dearest Karin-chan. Those three friends you have; their parents may all be wealthy but I do have power too. I have close friends that works in the company they work in. By the snap of my finger and a simple call, I could make all of them live in the streets. Especially get them killed by an 'accident' with a gangster group."

She has friends? That's a big gasp.

"Auntie. You. You wouldn't. . .?"

"Oh yes, Karin dear. I would."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**REVIEW! OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I MEAN IT!**

**;D**

**No, seriously. I do. I won't even care if I have to wait eight months. I am _that_ patient :D**

**_--  
_**  
**Replying time!**

_Misha66085_: **Don't worry about the one over the phone. The woman who was money crazy is Karin's A****unt who plans to take her away so she can get even more money! :D I can't tell you about the gay marriage part, that's a secret for now. But I will tell you this, it all involves Karin's Aunt when she said she a had a nephew.**

_Katrina Tora_: **It a KxK fic. Don't worry! I just gave a one-sided JxK.**

**_--_**

**And that's it for now. Tune in for zee next chapter! ****;P**

**(Sorry for the errors or anything that does not make sense at all).**


	8. A Parting Day

**One chapter to go!  
Next one is the last!  
:D**

**Enjoy this chapter though :3**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I see how it is. Just let me leave a letter--"

"Just kiss him and say goodbye. One of my men will hold the boy down afterwards. See how nice I can be?"

**Son of a bitch**. Just let me _fucking_ **beat** her. Give me a _damn_ wine bottle so I can beat that head of hers. Let it all bleed. I noticed Blondie coming out of the bathroom with that same smile he gave me. That warm, cute smile that I loved. He tapped my shoulder and I bet he was going to ask about my Aunt. Like, who is she? _'Kiss him_.' That rang in my head. I bit my index finger and my malachite eyes scanned the room. Good, everyone was eating. No one will look. No one will even bother to look over here.

"What's wrong?"

"Kazune--" I tip-toed up and kissed him on his sweet, tender lips. A long one was all I wanted. For this is the last time I plan to see him. When the kiss ended, I slowly backed three feet away from him while I clutched my arm and two men held him by the shoulders. This way he won't follow me. Forgive me, Blondie, I rather have the worse happen to me then making you, Micchi, and Jerk-ass wonder helplessly in the streets; homeless. Just because I want to refuse this offer.

"--Good-bye. . ." I walked to the side of my Aunt, she had an evil smirk planted on her wrinkly face. I hate her. I hate her. I - I **HATE **HER! We walked outside of the restaurant, there she entered the limousine first and I followed suit. I had the window closed half way. There was Blondie. Trying to escape from two large men. Face it, Blondie. It's a good-bye. I'm not going to change my mind. Good-bye town. Good-bye life. Good-bye any remaining happiness.

"Madam! The boy escaped!"

"Start the car! Now!" She barked at the driver.

Blondie. Why try so hard?

"Hanazono-san? Where are you going?"

I saw Micchi and Jerk-ass staring at me from two feet away. "They are trying to kidnap him!" Blondie exclaimed.

Their expression went totally blank. The car started before I got to hear anything else they said. Before they tried to convince me to stay. They weren't following me. That's a relief. Though it makes me upset. Do. . .? Do they even care if I leave? My eyes gazed at the building passing by. One by one, I was farther away from the restaurant. It makes me wonder, might it have been best if I leave? Micchi would not have to baby-sit me, would not have to deal with my complaints, he might even return back to his real home. _Home_. I wish I can at least get all my stuff back. I did leave behind my clothes.

"Those stupid idiots. Don't worry, Karin dear, you'll make **better** friends."

"I guess so." _Bitch_, you better not try to get friendly with me, you, you, **witch**! Plus, I'm the only one who can say they are _idiots_. "Auntie, please do not call them idi--"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Whoa! What's wrong, Auntie?"

She clutched unto my arm tightly, when I turned to see what's with the sudden panic attack, I saw a car racing right next to us. I could hear the limo screech and scratch. Are these people trying to kill us? Who do they think they are? I shuffled to the other side and opened up the window. Hopefully, they aren't one of those drunk people trying to drive. "Brats! Watch were your going! You--"

The window shield opened up. Jerk-ass. He reached out his arm and grabbed the collar of my shirt. What in the world is going on here?

"**Bastard**! What makes you think anyone of us is just going to let you leave?"  
Jerk-ass. . . Cares too?

"Micchi, you know how to drive? Since when?" I asked since I noticed my brunette friend at the wheel.

"Actually. I don't know how to drive at all. This is my first time driving. I'm just managing on here. Hanazono-san, why are you leaving us?"

_Stab._ I hurt them. Didn't I? Way to go Karin. Way to go. Either way. I cannot be the one selfish here unless I want **_that_** to happen. "Driver. . . Loose these people now! Go faster!" I shouted to the driver. I slapped away Jerk-ass hand and finally got my head back inside the moving vehicle.

"What the fuck? Are you avoiding us?"

"No, I'm protecting you. All of you."

Jerk-ass, no, Jin. This shall be the last time you swore to me.

"Hey Auntie? Where are we going anyway?"

"Good job handling them. Oh, where? Airport of course."

". . ."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

My bitchy Aunt grabbed me by my wrist and forced me to walk along her speed. Her stupid high heels gave me a headache every time she tried to walk faster. Auntie informed me that - so my friends won't catch up to me we will be using something else besides a plane. Instead. A jet. So I am truly leaving? I'm going to be all alone. All alone. No friends. No family. Nothing but emptiness. Right now, I only consider my Aunt just an _old_ **fucking** fart bag. _Harsh_? Fuck it. She is no family to me. Up until now, I'm remembering all those good times we had together. By together I mean me and my three moronic-eteers Especially where it all started. With just one letter, with just one uniform. With just one sexist school. With just myself added to it all.

**__**

"You bastard. I'll make you pay for this!"

That's where it all started. That's how I truly became friends with them. Ha ha. . .I never did get Blondie back. Though I did hate how Blondie and Jerk-ass soaked me in mop water. Fuckers. But I still love them either way.

**_"WATCH OUT!"_**

**_"Sorry! Are you OK? What the. . .Your a god?"_**

**_"It was fun. Seeing that cute expression on him."_**

And that was the first time he talked to me in a my goddess transformation. I guess all those little meeting we had was so he can boost his confidence and also trying to get closer to boy me.

****

_"So, why are you pretending to be a guy?"_

_"Who ever said I was going to rat you out? I was just interested, that's it."_

Those are the words Micchi said to me when he found out the real me. Not the boy. The girl. Ever since then, I never hid away any more secrets to him. I felt safe that only he knew this. Now that I'm leaving, I could care less if he tells. I could careless if he tells the whole school.

****

_"Oi, idiot. Haven't you ever heard of defending yourself?"_

_"How many times are you going to talk like a girl, geez. So annoying. By the way, what happened?"_

Well, now you know why I cannot defend myself in anyway and talked like a girl, Blondie. But you know? That sentence, that one sentence, it made me realize you were always worried about me.

****

_"Geez. No matter how I look at it you, you look like a girl. Maybe it's just me. Cry. Just cry. It will do you some good. It's very bad to bottle feelings in."_

You have such a way with words, my dear friend Jerk-ass. It was great to cry. To not be ashamed to let my feelings out. I thank you, Jerk - Nah. Jin. I love you like brother. You stupid, raping, idiot. Ha ha.

_**"And, I don't want to believe I'm homo now. But, why wouldn't my heart stop beating when he smiled at me? All done."**_

I remember that time when Jin saved me from that Glasses Dude. By the way, whatever happened to him anyway? Makes me wonder. Who cares? It is not like I actually knew the freak.

****

_"If you think you've made me angry - boy, am I going to tell you this. You have a long way to go. Bye."_

All words. No action. Yup, I'm the one who said that. I wasn't angry that day with the paintball and water. It actually made me sad. Now I can't even tell them how I felt that day. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

****

_"I'm being perfectly honest. Him."_

That's when things came together, that's when I found Jin grew a liking to me. It's sweet. He preferred a me over a beautiful girl. Funny? Is it not?

**_"GIVE IT UP! The most precious memory you can ever have is just remembering them, no photo has to prove that fact. Oh, eww, your getting runny. Please, please! Don't tell me you were sick all this time?!"_**

Jesus christ, Blondie. You didn't have to yell at me that day. Well, I would of never listened to you if you didn't. It was true what he said, the memory of my parents was more precious than just a photo. It was even a funnier moment since he found out about my sickness.

**_"Since you look like a girl today, I really wouldn't call this much of a homo moment."_**

That was also something sweet coming out of Blondie's mouth. That day he took care of me while I was sick. Being trapped in the forest. That is a day that I will never forget. Never.

Those memories. All those heart-warming moments. . .

When I scratched my nose, a droplet ran down my cheek to my finger. I was crying. I did not even notice. Now that I realized my own tears, they became waterfall. I stopped walking. Auntie started pulling my arm to move. But no. No. No. No! No! No! I do not want to leave. I love Blondie. I love Jerk-ass. I love Micchi. I loved them all. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THEM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If I could guess, Auntie might be faking out a smile or something like that since I heard a silence and people stopped walking. Whatever. I'm not craving attention.

I'm just proving my point.

"I do not want to leave them. . ."

"Child. Come on, we have to leave. People are starting to stare."

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH EVERYONE!"

"Stop acting like a freakin' sissy girl. You look like a total retard on drugs."  
That was Jerk-ass voice. . .

"Yeah. And if you want to stay, then stay, idiot."  
Blondie's voice now. . .

"Guards!"

Auntie snapped her fingers, two men pushed me aside.

"Bratty. I'll take care of them. It's a good thing Michiru distracted the guards in the front or we wouldn't be here. You retrieve our toy."

No wonder Micchi wasn't here.

"Got it. And Jin?"

"What?"

"Thanks. You worthless piece of shit."

"Likewise, Bratty."

"Karin-chan, run faster!"

No, Karin, you must keep running. Like she says. They will be the one suffering if I stay with them. I clutched onto my Aunt's hand and ran faster, making her run quicker as well. I could see Blondie trailing us from behind. Both of us ran inside the elevator and it closed before Blondie could even came close. Safe. . .

"That was splendid, child. Your doing great. Soon, we will be home."

"Yeah. . ."

And what exactly will that home be like? For the first time in my life, before all of this happened, I actually felt like I finally did come home. Now. I have a feeling I will be a bird trapped inside a cage. No escape. No light will shine. No happiness could come close. In fact. Did 'happiness' even exist where I'm going?

_Home_.

What _is_ home?

"We are at the top floor, Karin deary. Hurry, we must aboard the jet before the boy comes."

"Yes, Auntie. I understand."

****

_"I never want to separate from these guys. I love them all.  
Nothing will separate us.  
Nothing.  
We will always be friends.  
And they will always be my family."_

To think I actually thought that. Nothing will separate us? I was dead wrong.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**WARNING! WARNING! IMPORTANT NOTICE! IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ DANG IT!**

**This time, every one has to review who read. I'm being selfish here. Oh wah. Since the next chapter is the last - everyone must review. Even if you don't have an account. Review. I am updating because you guys make me smile with these wondeful reviews. How else am I going to update?**

**I _am_ a spoiled brat.**

**;D I know.**

**But do review since the next chapter is the last!**

**Pwease? :3**

**Btw, sorry for any errors.**

**My goal is trying to get AT LEAST 13-14 reviews.**

**Even though more would be great! :DDD**


	9. A Final Day

**La la la la!**

**Last chapter folks!**

**LAST ONE! OMG! TIS IS GONNA BE VERY SHORT!**

**Please don't kill me when you read the ending! TOT  
I like happy endings but sad ending are super awesome! Only in fics. In anime - it might make me cry :'(**

**REVIEW! There is just a bit of happiness in the end. Like the good times and you know!**

**Gotta find a fort in. . .**

**.-.**

**SHORT CHAPTER! Come on, don't you love when things are short, sweet, and right to the point?**

**And one last thing I want to add, whoever watches Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro, I'm planning to make a one-shot soon. Whoever watches it, please read it and review! It will be coming out soon!**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Top floor, here we are. Here I am. The most tragic point in my life; leaving. Leaving. Crushing. Betraying. All such harsh words with one thing they all have in common. Me. I caused all those things. Everything. To Micchi is just leaving. Leaving him behind without even the slightest of consideration of what he feels. What a best friend I am. . . To Jin was crushing. Even though I knew he liked me because of what I do to him. I still never got why he was attracted to me. Maybe it dealt with my leftover kindness or something like that. Yet, I just left him without an answer. To this point, I even regret not properly rejecting him.** Leaving. Crushing**. **Betrayal**. Those repeated words that go in a never ending cycle yet ceased in my head. I betrayed Blondie. Just as soon I was getting more open to my arrogant friend, even though it was becoming more than 'friends', I left him. Hanging. No further explanation to why I'm leaving. But, what _if_ I did tell him why I'm leaving?

What _will_ he do?  
What _will_ happen?  
What _will_ change from the current situation?

More importantly.

Will he still '_love_' or '_like_' me enough to stop me?

What. Will. All is just a question that will be left unanswered.

I'm guessing Micchi, Jin, and Kazune all hate me by now. Hate me dearly. I bet they would just love to punch me until I bleed. If I was in their shoes, I would just, like, beat the crap out myself too. I'm trapped. No matter what I choice is still something not worth going over. If I stay - they will become so very poor they might even live in those dinky, cardboard boxes. With no food. No home. I would definitely bring them to my house. One problem though. The 'accident' this old fart mentioned. I do not want them to go through gang activities. Okay. My three idiot-keeters are tough; strong. But I will never live it down when I read the headline of a newspaper saying, "Three dead due to gang incident." Now. If I stay - I might as well be interrogated by all three of them, get a few punches, Micchi will never talk to me. Jin would being getting back at me two-fold. Kazune. _Kazune_. I don't even want to think of it. That's more painful then punches. That's more painful than being left all alone. Words. Words hurt everyone.

Sigh.

Life is grand! Isn't it?

Bullshit. . .

"Child, walk faster. We must aboard the jet!"

"I know, Auntie. Give me a moment. I want to embrace the time I have now."

"Karin dear, we do not have the time!"

My eyes gave a deathly glare which startled this old hag, "Shut the fuck up. I'm going with you either way. Do no rush me. I won't disobey your god damn orders."

". . ."

"Thought so."

This might be the last time I ever say this:

So long my goofy, brunette friend Micchi. Later Jin, my very stupid, lustful buddy. And you too. Good-bye, Kazune, the only one I opened_ these_ feelings with. You guys made me so happy that it cannot even be described in words. It was great meeting you three nitwits. I will never forget you. Never. That's a promise. A promise I intend to keep.

"I will never forget. . ."

"Wait, Ran! Ran! Ran, don't leave. Please. . ."

Blondie.

Such a _lovely_ voice you have. Such a _lovely_ tone. Such a _lovely_ way you say my male name. For the first time? I guess so. Yet, I can't help it. That lovely voice sends hot, prickly thorns in my heart. I bit my lip, preventing myself to cry for maybe the second time today. No. Don't cry! Do not cry. No, I cannot bear it. Those tears of my slid down my cheeks. I wish I didn't cry. I wish I cannot cry. I can't help it. I still remember Jin telling me how bad it was to keep emotions bottled in. I wish I can recieve a hug from Jin. I wish I can receive a smile from Micchi. I wish you could forgive me, Blondie. Even though I felt upset, my lips still formed a smile. I turned half-way around, "Bye, Kazune."

Auntie clutched my arms. She rushed me inside the large metal contraption. The wheels began to move along the course in which Blondie followed. He kept tapping to whatever height he can reach on this heap of metal. I can see his mouth formations. Screaming; loud screaming. I was able to interpret it but I stayed silent.

"Madam, we are taking flight in 3." The pilot said.

"2!" Auntie said next so very eagerly.

"1. . ." I muttered mentally.

I took a good look at Blondie. Those _beautiful_ eyes. That _beautiful_ face. Everything about him was remarkable and only until now I realized everything. I _did_ fall in **love** with him. I only hope I can always have a mental picture - a memory with me always. When the jet met the air, I only heard him scream one thing out. My name. The boy name of course.

"I'm sorry, Blondie. I wished I could have told you I was actually a girl. I wish I could of told you _everything_."

"Karin-chan. Do not worry. You will love it when your living over there and with me!"

"Whatever."

By the time I woke up from my little slumber of depression. I instantly regret taking a nap. I was far from the city. Far from my friends. Far from everything.

And I am **far** from ever being _happy_ ever again.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Yes, I am evil, I made a sad ending! Do not worry guys! The sequel will be here. In a few days! I already finished the first one! Haha! :)**

**Yeah Yeah. That will have a happy ending.**

**Now time to reply!**

**But like, whoa! One day I only see four reviews, then I took a little vaction and then that day. 26 reviews! I was like. Gosh danng. XDDD**

**I love you guys! (no homo) You made me _seriously_ happy!**

_Comet Kagome_: **Do not worry. I will have a sequel as you may have read! WOO! Being spoiled rules! (at times xD)  
**_Tsubasa344_: **Yesh, who wouldn't swear to a lady who wants you drag you away to slavery? XD Well, in my point of view anyway.  
**_Jasmini_: **I'm just glad you wasted your time to review for me. Aww, you rule! x3**  
animelover345: **Sorry, no exposing I-am-a-girl yet D: But thankies for enjoying my story!**  
SeventhHeavens: **Zank you! x3**  
_LiVeLoVeLaUgH_: **Did you hack into my account or something o.O Even though I wouldn't really call it much of a depressing story at the end! :D I will make the sequal more drama-ee but with a HAPPY ending! And thankies for the review!  
**_minnie3434_**: No problemo! I like updating fast, AT TIMES! Sorry, no real identity yet for Karin.**  
_Sasunarulover4life_: **Aww, thanks! But no need. I already got enough reviews xDDD**  
_starburstxx_: **Thankies!! I know, a lot of people were sad it was ending.**  
_Squeaky-Squishy_: **Sorry for teh wait, here is the chapter that you finished since you are reading this right now! XD**

**Sorry for anybody else I didn't reply too. I just don't got the time! DX  
I blame siblings. . .**

**REVIEW! So I can post the sequel early! :333 Sorry for any errors you find.**


End file.
